A Very Glee Musical
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: "We are doing another musical week!" Mr Schue announed. Rachel kept muttering Evita in time with Kurt muttering Wicked.  But what was written on the board made Kurt and Blaine squeal with joy. 'AVPM'  Blaine attending Mckinley and Karofsky hating Potter
1. Chapter 1

**_Blaine is at Mckinley. He transferred because Kurt had to go back because tuition was to steep. Also Kurt and Blaine are a couple in this. There is alot of AVPM/S in this. It is multichapter so please if you like it alert it :)_**

**_That is all._**

"All right guys!" Mr Schuester said overly enthusiastically. "We are doing another musical this week." There were a few groans. "Nothing like rocky horror guys.."

"Rocky Horror?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, he held back a laugh,

"Long story, I'll explain later...with videos." Blaine smiled, then looked concerned,

"Were you playing..."

"What? No! I was Riff Raff." Kurt sighed the last part. Knowing exactly who Blaine thought he was.

"...No Brittany, Spiderman is not a musical." He uncapped his whiteboard pen. "This however is." Rachel kept muttering Evita in time with Kurt muttering Wicked. The group smiled at the two and shook their heads. But what was written on the board made two gleeks squeal with joy. 4 letters that turned this into the best Glee club ever.

AVPM

Kurt and Blaine turned and looked at each other then high fived. Santana looked over at them and raised her eye brow."Why are you both so happy about four letters, no-one understands what they mean but you."

"Oh know, I understand." Finn sighed.

"AVPM? A very Potter Musical of course!" Mr Schue beamed.

"How do you know it then Finn?" Quinn asked, knowing his Harry hatred.

"Those two are probably the biggest fans you will ever find." Kurt and Blaine doubled up laughed, "What? What I say?" Rachel sighed,

"I have to know every musical under the sun and I am familiar with this. Think what you just said Finn."

"They are the biggest fans you could find?" The boys erupted into a new fit of laughter.

"I get it." Mr Schue smiled, "Finn stop saying find."

"MR SCHUE!" Rachel yelled as Blaine nearly fell off his seat.

"What is so funny about 'find'?" Santana said in a pissy voice. At the same time Kurt and Blaine pointed at her.

"HUFFELPUFF!" They yelled in unison. Not knowing if this was an insult she stood up.

"What the hell is a Huffelpuff?" Instead of making them back down in fear like she hoped they fell to the ground in laughter. Mercedes was trying to stop from laughing when Rachel raised her hand.

"Rachel?" Mr Schue asked, telling her to talk.

"Huffelpuff's are particularly good finders." She winked at Mercedes who was now doubled up, close to falling with the boys. Mr Schue noticed others smiling.

"Raise your hand if you have seen it, or the sequel...or both." He added to Kurt and Blaine who raised their hands straight away. Followed by Mercedes, then Artie, then Tina, Mike, Sam, Rachel and Puck. Kurt and Blaine stopped laughing long enough to get back on their chairs. Mr Schue babbled about the cast and plot for a while and then told the assignment.

"You are to either sing a solo or duet from the musical." Kurt raised his hand, "Or the sequel." The hand went down with a smile. "This time next week then guys ok? Have a good weekend." Then they all started to leave.

"So." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. "Who is going to sing what?" Kurt thought for a second.

"Hrmm...got it! Rachel, coolest girl." He smiled.

"What I thought."

"Finn, Guys like Potter. Sang with Artie."

"Good one. Obscure." Kurt laughed at this, "My turn?" Kurt nodded, "Ok, Artie solo. To dance again."

"He does sing about dancing a lot doesn't he?" Kurt laughed.

"Tina, stutter." Kurt laughed again, "Brittany and Santana, different as can be. Brittany planting flowers of course." He nodded, "And I think Sam, to have a home." Kurt smiled, "Oh and Puck it's not over yet." Kurt chuckled and added a dur dur dur for Blaine's amusement. They had been talking for a while and only made it to Blaine's locker then.

"Oh shoot." Kurt muttered going into his bag, "I left my math book in my locker. I'll be right back." He said running down the hall. His locker was on the other side of the school. Blaine smiled watched Kurt skid the corner, nearly falling in the process.

* * *

Kurt sure was taking his time. Blaine thought, until he heard the sound of body on locker and a cry he couldn't mistake.

"Kurt!" He tore down the hall like a bullet to find a shaking Kurt, a few lockers down from his own, in a ball crying. "Kurt? What happened?" Blaine sat in front of him and took his hands. The younger boy's lips were puffed up. "No. Kurt was it..."

"Karofsky. I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt sobbed turned his head away from the curly haired boy. Blaine cupped his cheek and forced him to look back at him.

"Don't be, did he, did he kiss you again?" Kurt nodded. Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Oh Kurt, why does this keep happening to you?"

"H-H-H-He's gonna do it." Kurt cried, Blaine looked confused, "He s-said he was. S-s-soon. Blaine y-you need to say away from me or..or he'll get you too."

"Kurt, Kurt look at me. What are you talking about?" Kurt locked eyes with Blaine.

"He's going to make good on his promise to kill me."

* * *

The Glee club bad asses were always near Kurt after Blaine told them. He was never more than 20 feet from someone who could beat Karofsky up. Blaine came around to the Humel house on Saturday night.

"Hey babe." He smiled at the door. They went down to the basement as no one else was home and Blaine launched into what he was going to say. "Do you want to do a solo or duet for glee?"

"What? This was your 'big emergency'?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yes! I need to know! I would love to sing a duet with you but if you want to do a solo then I have an awesome idea too but I can't pick unless you-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips.

"Your babbeling." He smiled.

"I like your way of making me shut up." Blaine leaned in again but Kurt ducked out of his grip.

"No, no, no. Not now. You wanted to talk about this." He sat on the bed and Blaine jumped down beside him. "If we did do a duet, what did you have in mind?" Blaine smiled at this.

"Well you play piano don't you?" Kurt nodded, "I play guitar."

"Now we've established the obvious..." Kurt prompted.

"You have a high vocal range..."

"Granger Danger?" Blaine shook his head,

"What song in the sequel requires a high vocal range, a piano and a guitar that you and I love..." He was cut off by Kurt's squeal.

"Oh my Rowling, Really? No way! Do you mean No way?"

"Oh my Rowling? Really Kurt?" Kurt nodded happily, "Yes I meant No way." Kurt grabbed him and hugged him.

"Awesome! We should probably start working on it if we want to bet Rachel. This will be our first song together in New De so we..." Kurt babbled for a while. Blaine just smiled and nodded. Kurt was so passionate about music, another thing that made Blaine so passionate about him.

* * *

Glee club on Monday was full of Potter jokes. Kurt and Blaine had the best one however. Since everyone had watched both over the weekend. They found it hilarious.

"Hey Blaine, did you get my text?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, all 900 of them!" Blaine replied.

"Well you didn't text me back!"

"Guys I just got a BBM from Kurt," Mercedes announced, "Are you with Blaine did he get my text?" She glared at Blaine, "Now you dragged me into this?" Everyone burst out laughing. Mr Schue walked in and started to write on the board. Stupidly he picked today of all days to add a drawing.

"What the hell is that? And don't say a Huffelpuff." Puck asked.

"It's a bird, and a walking stick. You know we are discussing the competition so..." Everyone was laughing until Blaine piped up,

"Hey guys, guys, guys!" He ran and grabbed a guitar, "I have just the thing." Kurt smiled knowing what was coming. "Schuester can't draw..." He began and the rest of the Glee club quickly pick it up.

Schuester can't draw  
Schuester cannot draw  
He only reads books and he cannot draw  
Even if he's reading a how to draw book  
Schuester can't draw

At this momment Sue walked in, "All right guys, Will screwed up I booked the auditorium before you...what are you doing? Stop, Santana stop dancing like that. Knock it off the song isn't even that funny."

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked, "Lets hear you sing a song right now in front of everyone."

"I don't have to sing for you." Blaine smiled at this.

"Sylvester can't sing..."

Sylvester can't sing  
Sylvester cannot sing  
She only reads books and she cannot sing  
Even if she's reading a how to sing book  
Sylvester can't sing

"Guys! Guys! All right hey!" Sue yelled, "Remember how Schuester can't draw? He can't draw!"

Schuester can't draw  
Schuester can't draw  
Schuester cannot draw  
He only reads books and he cannot draw  
Even if he's reading a how to draw book

Blaine stopped the guitar and everyone except Mr Schue cheered, he was to busy trying not to smile. Everyone settled down and Kurt high fived his boyfriend. Rachel then put her hand up.

"Mr Schue? I have my song ready." She stated.

"Rachel, you have until Friday." He sighed.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to show you all what your up against." She smiled standing up. "Where's piano guy!" She gasped clutching her sheet music.

"Sick, unless you know someone else amazing at piano who know the musical wait until..." Mr Schue sighed again and was cut off.

"Kurt! You'll help me right? Pleasssssse!" She begged.

"Kurt please, or I deal with that until Friday." Finn asked.

"And the football team will have to deal with that." Puck pointed out. Kurt let out and over dramatised sigh.

"Oh If I must."

"Yay! Thank you Kurt! Here's the music, the song is..." Rachel began.

"Coolest girl?" Kurt asked. She nodded,

"How did you?"

"Predictable." He stated sitting at the piano and played the intro for her. She put on her acting face and began.

All my dreams  
I'm chasing after,  
they don't need  
all this laughter...

Santana held back a laugh.

I take a grain of salt,  
stiff upper lip.  
It's not their fault  
I'm not as hip.  
Wake up kid, you know you're more than this...

I'm the smartest person  
that I've ever met.  
So why do I allow myself to  
possibly forget

Quinn, Brittany and Santana laughed at the smart part. Even though Brittany wasn't one to talk.

There's so much I know how to do,  
so much more than all of you.  
The only thing I wish I knew  
was how to make them see  
the girl that I can be...

I am  
the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
I know it but can't show it at all.  
I am  
sick and tired of low, not higher  
places, where I should belong.  
It's about time I proved them wrong...  
Give me a shot  
to show what I've got!  
I'm a helluva whole lot more  
than this frizzy hair, these frumpy clothes I wear,

Kurt nodded in agreement gaining a few laughs.

though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before

He was now shaking his head furiously gaining more laughs.

Cause I am  
the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
I know it below it all.  
I am  
done with losin', on with choosin'  
the coolest girl on the face of the planet,  
the coolest bitch on earth, goddammit!  
The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!

So you can try to bring me down,  
but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!  
I've thought about it, and I've found

that I am  
the coolest girl!  
... Yeah!

The glee club cheered and Rachel bowed and sat down. He then took his seat next to Blaine and held his hand while Mr Schue went through his idea for this years sectional medley. Kurt rolled his eyes and set his head on Blaine's shoulder. Tina and Mike and Sam and Quinn were doing the same. Kurt looked to the doorway to see Karofsky in his eye line. He was staring at Kurt smiling wickedly. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, who looked his gaze and saw Karofsky.

"That..."

"Blaine don't." Kurt whispered. But Blaine was out of his seat heading for the door. Everyone soon saw why.

"Hey Homo." Karofsky greeted.

"Leave him alone." Blaine growled. Karofsky laughed,

"Or what?" He pushed Blaine, who stood his ground. Mercedes looked at Kurt, now white as a sheet and terrified looking. Karofsky pushed Blaine again. "Answer me."

"Or you will have me to answer to." Karofsky then uproared in laughter. That was Blaine's breaking point. He quickly and sharply punched Karofsky in the nose. Everyone was quiet, until Puck started to clap, followed by Finn and Sam then the whole Glee club.

"Look what you did!" Karofsky cried, feeling his nose. "I'm bleeding, Look at it. Look what you did to me." He sounded like a kid. Blaine then grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward.

"You ever threaten Kurt again, You will deal with me in a rage. Not a good thing for you. Also I have 4 guys in there more than happy you bash your head in. So I repeat myself. You lay a finger on Kurt, I will make sure its the last move you make." He then pushed the jock and walked back into Glee. Before he sat down he heard a laugh,

"That a threat, Anderson?" Blaine smiled.

"Nope." He turned around, looking at mad as he sounded, "It was a promise." Karofsky took a step back then tore down the hall. The Glee club was awestruck. Blaine sat down.

"Wow." Kurt said. "That was the most bad ass thing I've ever seen."

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter :0) _**

**_Please review and favourite :) Next chapter has Kurt and Blaine...rehearsing...alone...in a basement ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2, Avada Frickin Kedavra

**_If you have seen the potion class with Snape and Darren on youtube, you will understand Kurt's feelings about Blaine swearing._**

"Thanks again." Kurt said once Blaine closed the front door. "If you hadn't have put him straight, no pun intended, I'd still be petrified." Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's small waist.

"Well then call me your Mandrake." He joked. Kurt smiled then rushed to get his keyboard from his room. Blaine set down hi guitar and tried to tune it until he heard a scream. "Kurt?" He raced to the basement. To find Kurt laughing next to Mercedes and Brittany. "What the..."

"Hey Curly." Brittany smiled, "We were going to abduct Kurt because we thought he was home alone and well I wanted to go shopping..."

"But..." Mercedes cut in, "It looks like you have something to...occupy your time with. Play nice, white boy." She winked and snuck out with Brittany through the window they came in.

"What they heck? Did they just break in randomly?"

"Yeah, they do that." Kurt smiled. "Wierdly enought others have tried to no prevail, oddly they are the only ones who can break in." He laughed.

"Wow, thank gosh you're definatley gay or I'd be in trouble."

"Oh no, I've dated Brittany and Mercy had a crush on me."

"What!" Blaine yelled. Kurt laughed and patted his chest,

"Relax. I'm gay, remember?"

"Dated Brittany?" He asked in confussion.

"Trying to look straight...and failing." Kurt smiled. "We going to practice or what?"

"Yes, I'll go get my guitar...from upstairs. Accio guitar! No that didn't work. Be right back." Blaine headed for a door,

"That's the closet genius, door to the stairs is that way."

"I knew that!"

* * *

"Spy time?" Brittany asked.

"Call Santana, tell her bring a camera." Mercedes smiled.

* * *

"So are we doing the talky bit beforehand or not?" Kurt asked and Blaine stummed aimlessly on his guitar.

"Two swear words Schuester would kill me for? No." Blaine smiled. Kurt pouted. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Kurt..."

"Your...kinda hot when you swear." Kurt blushed.

"Swearing? Really?" Kurt nodded, "I'll remember that. Anything else you like?"

"Hrm, thoses pink sunglasses of yours." Kurt winked. "Now I'm distracted. No focus, come on we need to practice this." Blaine moved very close to Kurt to have a look at the sheet music. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Distracted again." Blaine smiled at this and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Kurt shook his head and started to play. As soon and Blaine began to sing he messed up the notes causing his boyfriend to laugh.

"Distract you again?" Kurt nodded. He tried to start playing again but Blaine set down his guitar and grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the piano.

"Blaine, what are you...?" Kurt began but was cut off by Blaine's lips.

"You need a break if you keep getting so distracted." He mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, kay. Break sounds very, very good." Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's faces pulling him into the intense kiss. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist to stop himself falling off his stool. Using this to his advantage Blaine picked the smaller boy up and held him to a wall. "Blaine," Kurt said between kisses. "If I let go I'm going to fall!"

"Then don't let go."

* * *

"What I miss?" Santana asked,

"Blaine and Kurt are making out." Brittany said from her hiding place. "You bring a camera?"

"Of course! This should get princess back for mocking my hair last week." Santana growled.

"There was a bump in it!" Mercedes laughed, "Oh, my, wizard, god." Mercedes gasped.

"What?" The cheerleaders said in unison.

"Blaine has him against the wall!"

"What?"

"Seriously," Mercedes put her bitch face on, "Y'all need to stop that."

* * *

"Blaine, do you know how long I'll have to wear a scarf for?"

"A long time." Blaine smiled. Then they saw the flash. They froze first of all then took in their positions. Kurt had his legs around Blaine's waist, his hands tangeled up in his boyfriends curly hair. Blaine had one hand on the wall the other on Kurt's ass, He also had his head buried into the boys neck. Next they took in the girls laughter.

"Mercedes! Brittany! Your dead!" Kurt called, untangling himself from Blaine.

"Why? I had the camera."

"SANTANA!" Blaine yelled. They boys rushed outside and found the girls.

"Sorry to disturb you two, oh and Kurt, your fly is down." Santana smiled. Kurt's eyes widened and he turned red whilst pulling his zipped up.

"When did you do that?" Kurt whispered, Blaine just smiled. "Mercy? You were in on this?"

"Nah, I was spying to see if your song was good, but you kept getting 'distracted' didn't you?" Kurt blushed again. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the devil is going on here?" His Father asked. The girls tried not to laugh as the colour drained from the boys faces.

"N-nothing Dad." Kurt smiled.

"Anymore." Brittany added. Kurt shot her a glare. "I'm leaving...for the ice cream van. Santana I need your help." The two girls ran laughing down the street. The glare was on Mercedes.

"I...coming Brittany!" She tore off after them. Burt turned back to the boys.

"Kurt, your hair is never messed up what...You two, inside. Now." They walked into the house well aware the girls were watching through the living room window,Kurt would kill them later.

* * *

"Ok first of all, you are?" Burt asked.

"Blaine, sir. Blaine Anderson." He smiled extending his arm out. When Burt didn't take it he drummed on the sofa arm.

"I mean who are you to my son?"

"Dad." Kurt groaned.

"No, I need to know." Burt glared at Blaine.

"I'm...I'm his boyfriend." Blaine stuttered.

"Why were you two out yelling at the girls?"

"They were spying on our glee assignment." Kurt informed.

"Why is your hair messed up? Don't say from chasing the girls because I know you to well." Blaine sank into his seat, praying the shotgun rumours weren't true.

"I was...acting out...a Lucious Malfoy scene. He whips his hair a lot. Then I saw the girls."

"Kurt!" Burt stood up, "D-do you think I'm dumb? Oh sorry, did I just stutter?" Blaine and Kurt bit their lips to not laugh, "Something funny?"

"No, definately not." Kurt added. The girls outside laughed.

"Did you hear something?" Burt asked. Kurt's mouth hung open so Blaine helped out,

"No, only quiet. Maybe one raindrop." Kurt now burst out laughing.

"Kurt this isn't funny? Did you two..."

"Uh! Dad no!" Kurt stood up now, "Do you not trust me?"

"I do Kurt but when ever all you heard on the phone at night is 'Oh my ga ga Mercedes isn't Blaine just like Supermegafoxyawesomehot!' when you haven't even met the guy you start to wonder!" Burt said putting on his best Kurt voice.

"First of all, I do not sound like that. Second of all Blaine Anderson is the kindest, bravest, gentlest, sexiest man you've ever met... I mean...forget the sexy part." Kurt said in his bitch voice, then stupidly at the end.

"Wait a minute. Supermegafoxyawesomehot and sexy?" Blaine smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, Blaine shut up!" Kurt moaned, sitting back down.

"Kurt I don't doubt that he is..." Burt sighed.

"Awkward." Blaine said in a sing song voice.

"Blaine." Kurt growled,

"Shutting up."

"...But you guys are both teenagers, and things can get carried away. I just want you to know if he pressures you at all I'm here." Burt smiled at Kurt, then turned to Blaine, "And if you pressure him at all I will make you wish you were never born, got it?"

"Got it." Blaine gulped. Burt kept his glare and walked out of the room. "Wow, he was scary."

"Could you be anymore inappropriate!" Kurt yelled.

"Well you just called me sexy when we haven't really passed just saying hot yet to I was making sure I heard you..."

"Awkward? In that voice!"

"I was trying to lighten the mood!" Blaine defended. Kurt the stormed out of the room in a dive huff. Blaine then moaned and sank his head into the sofa. Burt walked back in.

"What's the matter? Was it something I said?" Burt laughed.

"Now two people are mad at me." Blaine sighed.

"Meh, hang in there. " Burt said patting his back, "Kurt will be back in a second to yell about the girls, 3 2 1..."

"Blaine! Santana won't give me her camera. Which by the way has facebook on it." Kurt yelled from the door. Blaine's eyes widened, Wes and David had facebook, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Coming!" He raced out but Burt caught his arm.

"Hey, slow down." Blaine turned to face him, looking scared again. "Relax, I don't bite. Your his first boyfriend I just, I just want to make sure he isn't rushing into anything. He's been though a lot."

"Mr Hummel, I really care about your son and I would never do anything that I thought could hurt him." Blaine said truthfully. Burt smiled.

"Then I approve, go on before he kills you."

"BLAINE! GET YOU DAPPER ASS OUT HER NOW!"

* * *

"Give me the camera, Santana!"

"Kinky! You wanna see it? Well so would facebook!"

"Santana don't!" Kurt yelled. Blaine appeared behind Santana and quickly picked her up around the waist. She screamed and dropped the camera in shock. Blaine dropped her before she started kicking. Kurt grabbed the camera and scrolled through the pictures.

"Ah, so that how you did that, well played." Kurt winked at Blaine. Brittany was now smiling.

"All pictures sent!"

"What!" The boys yelled in unison.

"I took photos too, mainly before making out, that was too hot to miss." She handed Blaine her phone. Kurt on the Piano, Blaine beside him on guitar, both looking loveingly at eachother.

"Ok that one is cute." The next was Kurt going red and Blaine leaned down to see the music, "Aw Kurt! Your face!" The next was the kiss on the cheek. "Profile picture!" Blaine yelled, showing it to Kurt.

"Oh my wizard god! My hair sucks!"

* * *

"Anyone signing today?" Mr Schue asked. Artie raised his hand. "All yours Artie."

"Thanks, I'll be singing..."

"To dance again?" Blaine interrupted.

"Well...yeah." Artie smiled as the music started. "Brittany, could you help me out?"

"Course sweetie."

When I was a boy  
An orphan boy  
Id love to move my feet  
Id hear a tune and start to swoon  
My life would seem complete

The other boys would laugh and jeer  
But Id catch em tappin their toes  
Cause when Id start to sway, theyd get carried away.  
And oh, how the feeling grows

Id take my foot  
My little foot  
And with that foot  
Oh, how Id start to shake

Brittany tapped the beats after foot. And tapped around Artie during the song.

I take two feet  
two tiny feet,  
Hey look! Thats neat!  
its coming true  
I finally get to dance again! Wahoo!

To dance again  
Ive been waiting all these years  
To dance again  
Now, at once, a chance appears  
to hear that beat, so on your feet  
Its time to dance again!

(spoken) Cmon potter! Imperio!

You take your foot  
Your little foot  
Hey look! Your foot!  
See how it starts to shake

Brittany then joined in for Quirrel.

Ooh try his arms!  
How bout a twirl!  
Hes like a girl!  
How overdue!  
I finally get to dance again with you!

When the both started to sing together Blaine leaned over to Mercedes, "Have you seen Kurt?"  
"Not since lunch," She shrugged. Not the answer he was after.

To dance again!  
Ive (youve) been waiting all these years  
To dance again  
Now at once a chance appears  
Its lovely swaying, and the musics playing  
So come on! Lets dance again!

Artie: Everybody!

Glee cub:  
I take my foot!  
(Artie: You take your foot)  
My little foot!  
(Artie: Take that little foot!)  
And oh my foot!  
(Brittany: Lemme hear it now!)  
Look how it starts to shake

OH, Voldys back  
(Artie: Hello world!)  
For the attack  
(Brittany: Im gonna getcha!)  
Hell take over the world, its true  
But first theres something hes gotta do

ALL:  
He'll dance again!  
Hes been waiting all these years  
To dance again  
Now at once a chance appears

Artie:  
Everybody make way for a pas de bourre

ALL:  
It's time to dance  
It's time to dance  
Its time to dance again!

Everyone started to clap and cheer. Brittany gave Artie a quick kiss then sat back down.

"Well done Artie!" Mr Schue cried, "That was really good!" He then looked around the room. "Uh Blaine? Where's Kurt?"

"I don't..."

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." Kurt sighed walking in. But Brittany caught every ones attention.

"Why are you wearing make up?"

"What! I'm not." Kurt defended.

"No no no, my girl has the make up power. Why are you?" Santana ordered. Blaine looked angry now.

"Kurt..."

"I'm not!" Kurt said. Quinn then realised something else.

"Why are you clutching your jacket closed?"

"It's cold."

"Kurt it's boiling." Quinn replied. Kurt just ignored the looks and sat down. Sensing his discomfort Mr Schue carried on.

* * *

"Hummel!" Puck yelled, the rest of the Glee club in tow, after Kurt who raced out at the end of Glee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't say anything!" He cried, then turned around and sighed. "Oh it's just you." Santana appeared behind him and held him back while Brittany attacked him with make up remover. "Stop it!"

"Why are you wearing make up?" Santana persisted.

"Ow!" Kurt yelled once Brittany touched his cheek. The boys each got an angry look in their eye. They knew why he was wearing cover up.

"Brit, stop it now. We know." Finn instructed, but Brittany had all the make up off. Everyone gasped at Kurt's huge black eye. "Who."

"Finn relax, it was nothing..." He raised his arms, his jacket openedand they all saw his torn white shirt, slightly red around the tear.

"Who did this Kurt?" Sam growled.

"I hit my head and fell. My shirt caught on a handle no one did it..."

"Kurt." Blaine squeaked. Kurt couldn't look at him, "No, you look me in the eye and say you did it by accident. Then I'll believe you." Kurt looked up at Blaine. He opened his mouth then shut it and looked down, "What I thought."

"Kurt, just tell us who did this." Rachel soothed.

"Who the hell do you think?" Kurt sighed. "Karofsky."

"That's it." Mercedes yelled, "Karofsky is going down."

"Avada frickin kedavra." Santana smiled.

**_Wow! Thank you all so much for all the alerts and favourite and reviews! You all rock! Keep posting them! _**

**_Next on Glee. Blaine's height and elfness are called into question, New Directions team up to take Karofsky down, Blaine finally tells all about his old school bullys and his red headed/frizzy frumpy friends_**


	3. Chapter 3, Jelly doughnuts jinx!

_**Thank you guys so much for all the review and alerts! I honesly didn't this story would go down as well as it did. HappyEmoness I believe you read my mind in the Draco department, who else could pull it off? HPJellicleCat, .You and a bit of slytherin you guys seriously made my day! Well ALLLLLLLL the review did so thanks again to everyone who review. BUT who cares, you came to read more Glee not hear me babbel.**_

**Brittany singing**

Santana singing

_Both singing_**  
**

"He messed with my boy, again!" Mercedes yelled, "I am going to kill him."

"Get in line, Mercy." Blaine replied, rubbing circles into Kurt's arm while Brittany cleaned up his side.

"Don't worry it wont scar, just going to hurt for a while. You get butterfly stiches which is a good thing!" She beamed.

"How are stiches at all a good thing?" Blaine asked in confused.

"Duh, butterfly?" Brittany pointed out, making Blaine look stupid. Kurt laughed lighty.

"Kurt," Finn asked, "I though the bullying was like done. Weren't teachers meant to be looking out..."

"They were. Mr Schue and Sue were. It doesn't matter, he'd have waited until after school anyway." Kurt sighed, Blaine held him tighter.

"You're really good with make up. I wouldn't have been able to cover that up." Brittany mused. "If it wasn't for my sixth sense then you would have got away with it."

"Like your dyed hair sense." Sam added.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine called as he got into his car.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, uh, have any plans tonight?"

"No. Since when do you get nervous about asking me out on a date?" Kurt laughed.

"Well your glee club is hidden behind your car. I'm not used to an audience." Blaine blushed.

"Blaine Anderson is nervous! Call the news station!" Kurt laughed loudly.

"No! Brittany hang up." Santana muttered.

"No I have no plans. Yes I will go out with you tonight. What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked, aware of his audience.

"I have tickets to go see Lady Ga Ga. I was trying to keep it a surprise..." Kurt jumped on top of Blaine.

"Oh my Ga Ga! You have tickets! They sold out first week though, they were on sale before you even met me." Kurt said sceptically.

"I pulled a couple of strings for front row tickets. Kurt don't jump on me again!"

"Too late!" Kurt laughed as they fell to the ground. They saw the eyes under the car. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kurt." Brittany beamed before Santana hit her arm.

* * *

"That was amazing! I swear she looked right at us!" Kurt squealed. He swung he and Blaine's hands back a forth and he practically skipped out of the stadium.

"She winked at you Kurt, that I know."

"I know! That was amazing! I love...d it, it was awesome." Kurt said quickly. Blaine's smile fell.

"Is that all you love?"

"No the entrance was extremely well done. And the Born this way dance was awesome."Kurt said, his skipping stopping.

"Kurt." Blaine said stopping him. "I was trying to tell you this at the concert, but you were screaming to much but. Kurt, I love you."Kurt's eyes widened. "I mean it."

"Blaine." Kurt gasped. "I...I don't know what to say to that." Blaine looked down.

"Not the answer I was hoping for." He sighed, letting his hand drop.

"No, Blaine." Kurt grabbed his shoulder. "The last person I said that to utterly rejected me thinking it was a joke. I'm sorry but...I do, really but I just can't say it." Blaine shrugged him off.

"That's fine Kurt."

"You don't seem fine."

"Lets go, where is the car?"

"Blaine. I didn't mean..."

"Do you remember what park we were in?"

"Blaine..."

"I can't remember."

"Blaine, I love you." Blaine stopped rambling.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"I love you. I don't say it because I always thought those words set you up to get your heart broken. No one has ever said they loved _me_ before. " Kurt said looking down. Blaine grabbed his hand again. He looked up.

"I really do love you Kurt." Blaine smiled. Kurt hugged him.

"More than Ron loves Redvines?"

"More than Ron loves food in general." Blaine smirked.

* * *

"Who is signing today!" Mr Schue asked. "Kurt?"

"Lady Ga Ga concert. Voice hurt, stop talking now." He gargled.

"Blaine?"

"Signing with Kurt."

"Shocker." Santana smiled. "I'll sing. Brit, hun you coming up?"

"Duh you need me."

"Kurt." Santana Called, "I need your mad piano skills." Kurt sighed and got up. "Want to guess the song?"

"Different as can be." He croaked.

"You're good." Brittany smiled. The girls went back to back.

**You won't sleep on your tummy**  
You won't sleep on your back  
_We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree_  
**We share some hands and fingers**  
And yet the feeling lingers  
W_e're just about as different as anyone could be_

You like plotting a garden and I like plotting to kill  
**You think that you should rule the world, I think books **  
**are a thrill!**  
**Sipping tea by the fires swell**  
Pushing people in is fun as well  
I like folding all my ties  
**And you have no friends, hey thats a surprise**

I _guess its plain to see _  
_when you look at you and me_  
_were different_  
_different_  
_as can be_

Youre a sissy, a twat a girl! Im the darkest of lords!  
**Im the brightest professor here, Ive won several awards**

A few people chuckled.

My new world is about to unfold  
**You got beat by a two year old**  
Ill kill him this time through and through  
**Or you might just give him another tattoo**  
_You really must agree _  
_when you look at you and me_  
_were different_  
_different_  
_as can-_

Ill rise again and Ill rule the world  
But you must help me renew  
For when our plan succeeds  
**Prevails!**  
Part of that world goes to you

The girls started to turn like in the play, gaining a lot of laughs

**When I rule the world Ill plant flowers**  
When I rule the world Ill have snakes  
And goblins, and werewolves, a fleet of dementors,and giants, and thestrals, and all my Death Eaters!  
**(And Jane Austen novels)**

_When I rule the world! Hahahaha_

They bowed and held each others pinkies walking off.

"Girls that was brilliant. Thank you for doing the piano Kurt." Mr Schue smiled.

"Wanky." Santana winked.

"Not like that! Santana get you mind out of the gutter!" Mr Schue sighed. Just then Sue walked in.

"Sand boobs there lives in the gutter." She then turned to Kurt, "Figgons wants you in the office. Now." Puck oooohed while Kurt stood up and left. "You back to your club now!"

"What do you think Figgons wants?" Tina asked.

* * *

"What! Are you kidding me!" Kurt yelled.

"No, Mr Hummel. Dave said you provoked him."

"How!"

"By, and I quote, "Being In your face gay 24/7" unquote." Figgons glared. "Therefore any further incidents with Mr Karofsky are not to be reported."

"What! Principal Figgions you have to be kidding me. How is being myself provoking!" Kurt cried.

"You are in your face to everyone like you are better than them. Your not your worse! I think you deserve anything he throws at you, fists included. You may leave." The principal said calmly.

"Fine." Kurt growled leaving.

"Your annoying boyfriend deserves it to. Pass it on." He smiled. Kurt stopped in his tracks.

"Woah woah woah. I don't care if you are homophobic towards me, but leave him out of this."

"Leave, Mr Hummel. Or I will expel you."

"I'm gone."

* * *

"So you'll go tomorrow? Great!" Mr schue was cut of by Kurt throwing himself against the door frame. "Kurt?" He slid down it and rolled over to the piano, crab walked to the drums then rolled over to his seat. Jumped up and spun into it.

"Did someone say Kurt Hummel?" He smiled. He and Blaine fist pounded.

"Kurt, what was Figgons after?" Mr Schue asked. Kurt looked away.

"If Karofsky beats me up anymore it is not to be reported. I provoked him by being in your face gay 24/7. Same goes for Blaine." Blaine clenched his hands into fists and the rest of the club gasped.

"That ass hole!" Artie exclaimed.

"Tina, get your vampire gear again." Quinn ordered.

"Guys! Calm down!" Mr Schue yelled. "Kurt did he say that?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Kurt asked.

"No!"

"He said it. Twice."

"Crucio time." Santana said grabbing Brittany, "Lets see if he's scared of wizards too."

"Guys!" Sam said looking up from his phone." Karofsky is his nephew, I looked it up. They're working together!"

"Azimo's probably in on it too." Puck growled.

"Every Mckinley Homophobe probably is." Kurt sighed.

"I have an idea." Rachel smiled. "Blaine, you happen to have any glasses?"

* * *

"This wont work." Kurt sighed, Messing with his hair. "And why am I ginger?" He pulled at his fringe.

"I'm Harry so you're Ginny. It will work." Blaine smiled. He had his hair messed up, his glasses on and a scar on his forehead. hey had matching Gryffindor outfits. Kurt had on A red head wig that came to his jaw line, with a heavy fridge, "You also look kinda hot in the yellow shoes."

"Shut up." Finn walked over dressed and Goyle. Quinn and Sam were Cho Chang and Cedric. Rachel was Hermione, Puck was Ron and Artie was Neville.

"Wait!" Santana yelled, "We need a Draco. Feminine and can strut." Kurt rolled over to her.

"Please, I really don't like this wig."

"Kurt!" Blaine sighed.

"Hey, Harry and Draco can be slash, isn't that the point of this?"

"He has a point." Puck said eating a redvine. Santana gave the wig to Brittany and Kurt stood beside Finn and Mike, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Guys, Lets go," Blaine smiled.

* * *

"Homo Hummel wont know what hit him!" Azimo laughed.

"He will, me!" Karofsky laughed. "Azimo, who would you say the ugliest guy in school is?"

"Hrm, Artie Abrams."

"Uncle Figgons?"

"Will Schuester." He smiled.

"Good one." Karofsky nodded, "Obserce. Do you know who i think the ugliest guy in school is? That Blaine Anderson. You know what I'd give him on a scale of one to ten, one being the ugliest and 10, 10 the prettiest. I'd give him...and 8."

"8?" Azimo asked.

"8.5...or 9...point 5. No no more than a 9.8. Because there is always room for improvement." He laughed. "Do you guys hear something?"

"yeah what is that?" Azimo asked. They looked out into the hall and saw Kurt flop on the floor beside Puck.

"I'm tired, can't we just be deatheaters?" He asked the floor.

"No, no we can't just be deatheathers." He said Kicking Kurt's butt. Who then moved into and awkward position. "No we are going to fight. And we are going to fight so hard, we're going to win."

"What the hell..." Figgons asked. The rest of the Glee club imerged in their Hogwarts attire. Karaofsky notice the Harry Potter style Blaine was done in. They all turned to face the office.

"You think that we're finished. You think that we're done. You think that its over, the Battle is won HA!" Puck began then helped Kurt get up.

"You think that we're finished, NO, but we aren't through. Stop and think my friends what would Harry do for you!" Kurt smiled as the group got bigger.

"Harry never gave up the fight Harry stood up for what is right well now it's our turn." Rachel smiled walking forward. Then the whole Glee club joined in.

our turn  
make a joyful sound  
You homophobes are going down

They then started their dance routine. It was fast and impressive, the three stood in shock.

We must unite  
so we can fight  
turn the battle around  
time's running out  
it's time to shout  
You homophobes are going down

Blaine then stood forward and began to sign.

Can't you feel a fire burning  
now it's time to be a man  
a great big muscley super big super hot man

(Kurt) AHAA

ALL:  
We wont be pushed around anymore  
we'll be a force you cannot ignore  
we'll be an army for Kurt and Blaine  
For Kurt and Blaine

We must unite  
so we can fight  
turn the battle around  
time's running out  
it's time to shout  
You homophobes are going down!

ALL: (intense dance)  
We must unite so  
we can fight  
turn the battle around  
time's running out  
it's time to shout  
You homophobes are going is going~

Kurt and Blaine moved forward.

We must unite  
so we can fight  
You homophobes are going down!

The three stood in shook of what just happened. Mr Schue then walked forward in a tight blue high school musical top, a wig and a beard.

"You leave them alone, Figgons. Or next time it wont be a dance routine, it will..."

"Be a body bag." Puck smiled. When Schue shot him a look he replied, "What?" He held out his hand, "Wanna Redvine?"

"Threats don't go down well, Puckerman." Azimo growled as Figgons fled out the window. Karofksy walked up to Kurt and Blaine.

"Neither do homos." He smiled pushing Kurt down. Kurt gasped and stood up dramatically.

"You are not permitted to touch!"

"Excuse me?" Karofsky squealed.

"You are not permitted to touch!" Kurt pushed Karofsky back.

"Aw snap!" Santana jeered.

"Did you just push me?" Karofksy asked.

"Well done genius." Kurt clapped, "Ten points to Stupidor!"

"Why you little..."

"Crabbe, Goyle! Attack!" Kurt rolled away while Finn and Mike advanced. Azimo headed for Blaine.

"Glasses are for nerds! We hate nerds!"

"Crucio!" Blaine yelled.

"Was that meant to work?" Azimo laughed.

"No but it distracted you!" Blaine smiled as he ducked whilst Puck threw snacks at Azimo.

"Jelly doughnuts jinx!" He laughed while Kurt and Blaine face palmed.

* * *

"Disrupting the school. Scaring the principal. Beating up two football players and making William wear that top, I don't know what to say." Sue said to the glee club sitting in the office. "Except well done, Figgons ain't coming back so I'm principal. We are going to start doing things my way, we are going to start doing things the Sylvester way! A DUR DUR DUR!"

"Well, this can't be good." Blaine gulped.

* * *

Once they all changed and headed for their cars Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine.

_Sorry In car, tail me back to my flat we'll talk there. xxxx B xxxxx_

Kurt smiled and headed for Blaine's. Once he got there he noticed Blaine with a crowd of bigger guys. Not knowing if they were friends or not he slowed down to look.

* * *

"Welcome back Fairy."

"Yeah you haven't come here for a while."

"Where's your friends? That ginger and his girlfriend finally get sick of you?"

"Guys, piss off." Blaine growled.

"Oh he's got a mouth now!"

"That private school got you a spine!"

"That why you went back to public school, or did your parents die?"

"If his parents died he'd have enough money to buy out NASA!"

"Go away." Blaine demanded. Then one of them pushed him. "Drake, I'm not in the mood. I'm waiting for someone so go away!" Blaine yelled.

"Oh Blainey got a boyfriend!" Drake laughed. "He shorter than you? Wait that's impossible YOU'RE A FRICKIN ELF!"

"HEY!" they heard someone yell. They turned around to see Kurt, "Leave him alone."

"THAT your boyfriend?" Drake laughed, "Pitiful!"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"You heard." Kurt's mouth hung open. "Now, You want me to kick your ass." He said picking up Blaine. "Or do you want to?"

"Well if your giving me the option I'll kick my own ass." Blaine defended.

"Not in the mood to be beat up?"

"Not really, no."

"Shame." Drake said raising a fist. Blaine flinched. Kurt jumped on Drake making him drop Blaine. He then gracefully landed in front of his boyfriends bully.

"The man said noooo." Kurt said putting his hands on his hips.

"Is there a problem here?" A woman asked walking out of her house.

"N-n-no Ma'am." Drake Muttered.

"Leave then, Maloy." The group left and Kurt helped Blaine up.

"Really? You used to have glasses, that hair and your bully was called Drake Maloy? You sure your not Harry Potter?"

"Well I'm his mother, I'm not dead so pretty sure." The woman smiled. "Molly Anderson." She said outstretching her hand."

"Kurt Hummel."

"OH MY GOD! Your Blaine's boyfriend! He is always talking about you!"

"Mo-om." Blaine moaned.

"Shut up, come one you two come inside!"

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked after half an hour of watching Rent,

"Hrm?"

"Did they go to your old school?"

"Yeah. Kurt...maybe we should talk about that."

"You ready to talk about it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"I was...different then. Everyone knew who I was, because of my parents. Nobody really liked me though, they used me. I had two friends though. The best friends in the world. Don, he was a red head with a Red vines obbession. We used to make jokes we were Harry and Ron." He laughed ta the memory, "Oh and Harriet, his girlfriend, frizzy hair, could put Rachel's fashion to shame. But Drake, Doyle and Fish hated us. Don and Harriet left for another school when they were 11...weird." He mused, "But the bullying got worse and I wasn't someone 12 year old superhero, i was an 11 year old child. I skipped school, they found me, shocker. The next year I left for Dalton."

"Didn't Don or Harriet write?" Kurt asked confused.

"Haven't heard from them since." Blaine shrugged.

"Well..." Kurt said pulling Blaine onto his lap, "You have me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way babe."

"Mother still in house, save the making out for later!" Molly sang.

"MOM!"

* * *

**_Wow 20 reviews for only 2 chapters? That really means a lot guys :3_**

**_Next on Glee, Finn and Artie get deep, Kurty gets flirty...with Harry Potter? (Blaine, what are you wearing?) and deatheaters have slushies...you have been warned._**


	4. Chapter 4, Who disrespect the Sylvester?

_Dear Diary,_  
_I nearly told him! Don? How obvious can you get? Harriet was a bit more inventive, I'll give myself that. But c'mon he's bound to ask again! What was your old school called Blaine? I'll probably be too caught up in starting at him and just mumbel, "Hrm? Oh Pigwarts." He will laugh and say I'm lying then he'll look it up and be like "Oh my Ga Ga God, you played fan-Quidditch?"_  
_"Yes Kurt, me and my friends got ceiling suspenders and played Quidditch because we were in the Pot-head (harry potter of course) fan club."_  
_He'll think I'm a freak...he'll laugh at me, not in celebration._  
_Oh well I gotta go, Mom and Kurt are done talking...I'm scared :S_

_Hugs and butterffly kisses._

_Blaine x _

"Whatcha' writing?" Kurt asked, Blaine slammed the book closed.

"Nothing." He smiled. "What did my Mom want?"

"Oh, just wanted to make sure I wasn't pushing to into anything." He sighed sitting next to Blaine on his bed.

"Really?" Blaine laughed, "Overprotective yes, but I love her."

"She clearer loves you." Kurt smiled faintly. Blaine looked at him funny.

"Babe whats wrong?"

"Hrm? Oh nothing, I'm fine." Kurt smiled. "Now what were you writing? Is that a journal!"

"No! It's my...spell...book?" Kurt burst out laughing. Molly knocked on the door,

"Are you two making out? Or can I come in?"

"MOM!"

* * *

Kurt still seemed weird on the drive back to his house. Blaine left his car at his Mom's so it could get repairs (Kurt offered but Blaine wouldn't have it).

"What's up Kurt? You can tell me." Blaine stated, rubbing his shoulder.

"Nothing." Kurt rasped.

"Kurt?"

"I miss my Mom." He sighed.

"Miss her? Where is she?" Blaine just thought Kurt's parents were seperated or something, or didn't accept him.

"She...she died when I was eight. I never told her." Kurt croaked. Blaine knew what he meant. "It's really nice the way your Mom is with you, it just reminded me of her a lot. I just got thinking, what if she changed with me when she'd have found out? What if we had lost what we had? I couldn't handle that."

"Kurt, I'm sorry I had no idea." Blaine sighed. He then told Kurt what he'd never even told Wes or David. "My Dad is gone too."

"What?"

"He killed himself when I told him. Not after beating me round a bit," He laughed bitterly, "Said he'd rather die than look at my faggy face again." He visibly winced

"Oh Blaine..."

"We used to be beyond close before that, I was scared to tell him sure but everything you told me about your Mom, I thought she was in Winnipeg...thats in Canada by the way...or somewhere like that. By the sounds of her she'd never be like that. My Dad used slurs at things all the time, I knew he was homophobic but not to THAT extent. Did your Dad say you wanted heels when you were younger? She was the one who had tea parties with you, got you that Barbie dreamhouse. Trust me Kurt, she knew and she absolutely adored you." Kurt was tearing up.

"Thanks Blaine. I had no idea about your Dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it, we both made a dead parent fumble, we're even." Kurt tried to to laugh but failed.

* * *

The boys were sitting on Kurt's bed having a fight over Harry Potter yet again when Finn walked in.

"I'm not saying Cedric wasn't a good character but in the films he was a douche!" Kurt laughed.

"Don't let Zizes hear you say that." Finn called.

"Oh god, her." Kurt scoffed, causing his brother to laugh.

"Kay fine, no Cedric...Fred and George?" Blaine asked.

"Can't take them seriously anymore."

"Why?"

"They remind me of Wes and David!" Kurt chuckled. In seconds he and Blaine were rolling on the bed laughing, Finn choose then to look over at them.

"Wow! I don't do that infront of you Kurt..."

"We are just laughing..." They then saw his shirt and burst out laughing again.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"You have an F on your shirt, dumbass!" They laughed at the same time.

* * *

"Guys, big news today!" Mr Schue exclaimed.

"Who's pregnant?" Kurt asked.

"No one, but Sue is holding auditions for, wait for it...Kurt and Rachel mainly talking to you, Wicked cheerios." Kurt screamed and clapped his hands.

"She'd never let me on the cheerios." Rachel sighed.

"Yep, but lady is a Cheerio, he's in." Sue smiled from he door frame. "All Cheerios, I need a word outside." They all left and Blaine was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Blaine?" Mr Schue asked.

"Kurt...cheerleader...really?"

* * *

"A hem." Sue said to silence the talking. "Girls...and Kurt. I'm just trying to make your time here as 'totally awesome' as possible. "Because girls...and Kurt, I'm not just a teacher or 'security officer' In fact, I like to think of all of you as my daughters...and gay son. So that makes me your Moma." Quinn, Santana and Kurt simultaneously gulped. "and a very loving and caring Moma I am."

"I'm scared." Brittany whispered.

"So for all of us, there are some very simple rules, dat must be obeyed." Pointed with each word. The cheerios were now visibly sweating. "Rule number one, no boys." Santana and Kurt sighed, "UNLESS THEY'RE CUTE!" Everyone cheered, "Rule number two, no alcohol." Brittany and Santana sighed, Kurt seemed quite happy...Oh Bambi... "UNLESS THERE'S PLENTY TO GO AROUND!" more cheering, "Oh stop it I'm bad!" Sue chuckled, "Rule number three, no parties...UNLESS SYLVESTER'S INVITED!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Not scared anyone!" Brittany smiled.

"But seriously, I catch you with booze or boys, Imma rip your perky little boobs off...Hummel, use your imagination." Everyone's eyes widened.

"I'm scared." Santana whispered.

"I peed my pants." Brittany said, "Well my diaper." Everyone looked at her, "What? All respectable cheerleaders wear them."

* * *

They all walked back into glee and sat together.

"Everything Ok?" Mr Schue asked.

"I like my boobs." Brittany cried, "And Santana's!"

"Yeah and mine cost a lot so." Santana sighed.

"And we all know what Coach meant...ouch." Kurt shivered.

"What?" Mr Schue asked,

"Coach said if we have parties, alcohol or she sees us with boys she will and I quote, rip our perky little boobs off. She told Kurt to use his imagination." Quinn supplied. Blaine, Puck, Sam and Artie looked horrified.

"Wow." The four said together.

"Wicked was a mean thing to say. It's just one song!" Kurt pouted. Sue then popped in making everyone scream.

"Oh sorry! Uniforms are now compulsory for all cheerleaders, Hummel no accessorizing."

"Damn it."

* * *

The next day jaws dropped in the hall when the four cheerleaders strutted down the hall. Quinn, Brittany Santana and Kurt smiled and put on their shades simultaneously. Their boyfriends then emerged from class together and spotted them.

"Wow..." Sam gawked,

"My..." Artie gasped,

"God." Puck beamed. Blaine was speechless. Puck hit him in the arm to snap him out of it. Wow did that cheerios uniform hug Kurt in all the right places. His jaw was literately on the floor.

"Hello, Kurt." He smiled. Kurt raised a hand and smiled,

"You can look but you can't touch." He winked.

"Damn, he's hot." Blaine sighed.

"Locker rooms?" Sam suggested.

"Cold shower?" Artie asked.

"... definitely." They all said in unison.

* * *

"I can't take the whole, no touchy thing. Puck like what he see. A LOT!" Puck moaned.

"Kurt, wow. Cheerleader Kurt." Blaine daydreamed.

"Imagine his reaction when Kurt was in football!" Artie laughed.

"F-f-f-f-f-football? Uniform and all?"

"Dude you have some weird fantasies." Sam smirked.

"Would you be turned on if Quinn was in a tight football outfit?" Blaine smiled.

"Wow, yeah I would. Thanks for the mental image."

"No problem."

"Have you seen Kurt work on a car?" Puck asked.

"He does what now?"

"Real petrol head. LOVES cars as much as he loves scarves. You know how much that is."

"Wow, I suddenly want to break my car."

"Uh no, you have a porche, I would kill to work on one but don't hurt it." Kurt smiled.

"KURT! W-w-w-what are you doing here?" Blaine stuttered.

"Boys locker room, genius."

* * *

"Blaine I need to talk to you about something." Kurt sighed walking home, "Sue is back as head coach so we can't be together, you'll be in mortal peril. It's...it's just like that Spiderman movie haven't you seen that? MJ and Peter Parker can't be together."

"But...the whole point of Spiderman 2 was so they could get together in the end." Blaine argued.

"Yeah but the point of Spiderman 3 is everything SUCKS AND FALLS TO SHIT!" Kurt yelled. "Blaine, what I'm trying to say is I don't want my life to be like Spiderman 3, I hate that movie." He sighed, "I'm sorry that's just my little way of saying, we can't be together." Blaine's mouth hung open. "I'm sorry Blaine." Blaine then let out a cry.

"I'm such and idiot!" He whined, then ran off.

"Oh my Ga Ga I need a Butterbeer."

* * *

"What happened!" Wes asked when Blaine called him crying.

"I thought we were gonna be together forever, but we're not!" Blaine sobbed.

* * *

"It's like I just can't get him out of my head and every time I look at him I have these pains in my chest and I just know it's his fault - that bitch!" Kurt sobbed to Mercedes. "I am never going to be happy again!"

* * *

"So I'm just going to go curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days!"

"Blaine grow up you're acting like Garfield on a Monday!" Wes yelled.

* * *

"Merecedes?"

"Yes?"

"This is Wes, we need to get those two back together. Blaine is in his sock drawer!"

"Kurt is eating chocolate, I agree. But how?"

"Get that coach a boyfriend, make her drop that rule! I can't deal with this!"

* * *

"C-c-c-coach?" Mercedes asked,

"WHO GOES THERE! YOU GONNA DIE JONES!" Sue jumped at her.

"B-b-b-but I brought you f-f-flowers f-f-from an admirer." She stuttered holding out the flowers.

"F-f-f-flowers f-f-f-for me?" Sue asked. "On the ground now!Then back away!" She jumped in front of them, "They don't seem explosive, or poisonousness." She picked them up and smelled them, "Well they smell absolutely delightful." Her face softened, "And they're snap dragons, oh my God that's my favourite. Would coulda known that?"

"Why don't you read the card?" Mercedes suggested.

"Okay little girl...big girl. It says 'Dear Sue,' DATS ME 'I thought you might like these...cutie.' Oh my! It's signed Big S. I wonder who that could be?"

* * *

"Mercedes, you owe me! Kurt and Blaine BETTER like this."

"THANKS MR SCHUE!"

* * *

"Attention McKinley students, due to A 'Big S' Cheerio's can date again without losing parts. Oh and Big S, meet me tonight at my place, rawr." Sue's voice rung out in the speakers. Kurt and Blaine didn't even look at each other. They heard the others whispering about how Kurt had burned a Harry Potter book so Blaine burnt a scarf, neither was true of course but hey high school what you gonna do? They left at lunch to be greeted by Two guys in big black capes and slushies in hand. Not Blueberry, God that hurt the most.

"Hello ladyboys." Karofsky, great.

"Just joining the Potter frenzy." Azimo smiled as they threw their extra large drinks them. Blaine stood there in shook.

"What the hell?" He asked as they walked away.

"Ah yes, your first time. Come one we will get you cleaned up, you got spare clothes in your locker?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you told me to..."

"Grab them and meet me in the locker room in 5, Blueberry messes up hair but I have tamer in my locker."

They met in the locker rooms and Kurt was clean and in a new Cheerios uniform.

"Head over the basin." He instructed. Blaine agreed and Kurt washed his hair free of slush and his face.

"So where do we stand?" Blaine asked. Kurt tensed.

"I...I don't know."

"Do you wanna...get back...together?"

"I don't know. Do YOU wanna...get back together?"

"Kinda."

"Me too."

"No, I really want to. I've been going home to my sock drawer."

"And me to a Hersey's bar." Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want either of us hurt by Sue."

"You were the one going to get his..."

"Lets wash your face too!" Kurt threw his head in the bucket then brought it up, "You were saying?"

"Nothing dear."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in the basement playing Quidditch online. Finn the collapsed on his bed.

"I think I still love Quinn."

"What!" Kurt cried, falling off his broom.

"HA! GRYIFFINDOR WINS!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I mean Sam is with her now but seeing all of the cheerleaders, I just miss that. I really cared about her Kurt."

"You miss the popularity if anything." His brother sighed. "Don't worry, it will blow over. I'd say date another cheerleader but A Rachel and B we're all taken."

"You make a move on Kurt and die!" Blaine called.

* * *

As Blaine was staying over he went into the bathroom to change. When he came out Kurt got an evil look in his eye.

"What?"

"You look like Harry Potter!" He was right. His hair was curly, his contacts were out and he had his glasses on. He had bottoms with golden snitches over it and a baggy Hogwarts shirt on top.

"You like?" Blaine smiled. Kurt really did. He nodded a lot and bit his lip. "Well," Blaine smirked, "Your Dad and Step-Mom are out until half eleven, Finn is talking to Puck at his house and you look pretty hot yourself." Kurt looked down at himself, A blue silk nightshirt and Lady Ga Ga hotpants.

"What are you suggesting?" Kurt smiled looking up. He was startled to she Blaine's face so close.

"This." He kissed the younger boy passionately, wrapped his arms around the small waist. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed back. They fell on Kurt's bed and Blaine's hand crept up the night shirt. Kurt gripped Blaine's hair and kissed him harder than he had before. But when Blaine's hand touched his waistband he flinched and broke the kiss. "Kurt?" Kurt paled and shook at little bit. "Kurt are you ok?" Kurt was pushing Blaine off him and huddled himself into a ball. Blaine stood up. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm really sorry." He cried running off to the bathroom. Blaine flopped on the bed,

"_That _could have gone better."

* * *

Kurt came out twenty minutes later. Blaine smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey." He sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Blaine cried holding his hands, "I'm sorry I pushed you."

"You-you didn't, just a bad memory." Kurt told him. Blaine looked concerned,

"Want to talk about it?"

"Don't hate me, please." Kurt begged, Blaine shook his head,

"I could never!"

"I-I opened my eyes and it wasn't you there. It was Karofsky, then you touched my waistband and I just was so scared of what he'd do to me. I'm sorry please don't hate me!" Kurt sobbed. Blaine hugged him.

"I don't hate you, babe. Any time Wes or David patted me on the back I was so scared that I turn around and see Drake. I should have thought before I did that, I'm sorry. You're just pretty hard to resist." Blaine blushed. Kurt smiled.

"I do feel better now," He leaned over to Blaine, breathing on his face, "And you know what I want?"

"What?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Popcorn! I'm going to run to the store, once I get changed." He smiled. Blaine just sat there. "You going to watch me or something?"

"Uh, no that would be inappropriate and...awesome. I'm doing to get a drink." He rushed upstairs.

* * *

Kurt gave Blaine a peck on the cheek and headed for the door.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." Then he was gone. He parked his car at the store and got out. He then felt a hand cover his mouth.

"Shhh, Kurt stop struggling." Karofsky soothed, "But does this cloth smell like chlorophyll?" The rag was thrust over his mouth and nose and he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Right when he wakes up I want you to do that stiff arm thing you're so fond of and you two do this." Karofsky instructed the hockey players waving his hands over his knees, "It's going to feel goofy but it will look so effing good." Kurt moaned from the chair he was tied to,

"What, where am I?"

"Hello Hummel!" Karofsky exclaimed as his lackeys danced. Kurt nodded.

"What a marvellous display. I'm very impressed." The hockey players them left. "What do you want?"

"You." Karofsky smiled. "And Blaine to drop off the face of the earth but, hey baby steps."

"Leave him alone!"

"What will you do to stop me?"

"I will...glare and think very mean things." Kurt sulked.

"Yeah, well I'm going to do very mean things." Kurt flinched when the foot his his face. He flopped forward on the chair.

"Ah, ah. OW!" He moaned.

"Shut up." He yelled, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Finn? Where is the corner store?" Blaine asked when he called, pulling on jeans at the same time.

"Two blocks left, why?"

"Kurt went to get popcorn."

"He'll be fine..."

"An hour ago."

"GO GET HIM!" Blaine hung up and raced to his car, his glasses and Hogwarts shirt still on. He saw Kurt's unlocked car and the rag, he knew it had a chemical on it and followed the drag marks, presumable of Kurt until his blood ran cold. An Iphone was cracked lying on the ground, he picked it up, praying the screensaver wasn't...Blaine with Curly hair and Harry glasses. It was Kurt's phone. He then found tire tracks and followed them, to an abandoned toilet.

* * *

"GET UP!" Karofsky screamed,

"I'm tied to a chair moron!" Kurt replied, earning a kick in the ribs.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled coming in. He looked at the raged teen then at the broken boy at his feet. His shirt was ripped, his eye black and his lip split, not to mention the bruises. "Holy sh..."

"Blaine look out!" Kurt cried as Karofsky swung at him. But Blaine dodged and hit him over the head with a broken pipe. He fell.

"You Ok?" He asked Kurt,

"More or less. Lap dance, not fun."

"Oh Kurt..."

"I would however like out of this chair." Blaine undid the restrains and Kurt cried into his shoulder, "Wait, you were willing to get beat up for me."

"But he didn't." Karofsky said grogily.

"Yes but I meant to." Blaine smiled hitting him again, he then picked up Kurt and carried him to his car, "Can you drive or do you want Finn..."

"I'm fine, I need ice before this swells to bad...and my popcorn. You get it i'll meet you at home."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"He did what! And the school wont do anything?" Mercedes gawked.

"Nope, I'm gay I deserve it, remember?" Kurt said painfully.

"Babe." Blaine said squeezing his hand.

"Well, anyone singing today?" Mr Schue asked awkwardly. Finn stood up.

"Recently, I've been feeling weird about stuff and this song I...I really think it is where I'm at, Artie, care to help me out?"

There are so many douchebags in the world.  
Yes, so many douchebags get the girls  
who deserve more than absolutely anything  
than any charm or potion could ever bring.  
But men like that, they have her on a string,  
and they don't care,

Was he glaring at Sam? That stopped Kurt and Blaine mid high five for guessing yet another song.

For there will always be guys like Potter.  
To realize tears in your eyes because he got her.  
She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her...

If you'd only done  
something more for the one,  
back when you were young

Artie wheeled forward. Finn rubbed his eyes.

So many assholes in this place.  
So many assholes in my face!  
Why can't they leave me alone-  
To love princesses, maids, and queens?  
They wouldn't ever be in between

The boys sang together, gazing at Quinn and Tina and glaring at Sam and Mike. Really, was it only Kurt and Blaine noticing? Nope oh crap so did Rachel.

We'd treat them nice and never be mean.  
And we would care...

But there will always be guys like Potter.  
Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water  
He'll never think her perfect as you/I thought her

Finn then put a hand on Artie's shoulder.

But now you're alone,  
left to pout and moan,  
'cause you were totally pwnd.

"Thank you Finn. Well done Kurt, you have a home run so far song wise." Mr Schue smiled. Kurt shrugged.

"I try."

* * *

**_This was more angsty than planned :S sorry :/ Here's hoping it was good anyway :) Sorry it took me so long to update, just been dealing with one of the many douchebags in the world._**

**_Umbridge Sue ! :D Luv her?_**

**_One bad review outta 36 aint bad ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEW AND FAVOURITING AND ALERTING! Keep it up please!_**

**_Next on Glee...Don calls, Blaine tells Kurt the truth, a snake to the groin and a BOSS Zefron poster, _**


	5. Chapter 5, Spiderman vs Zefron

"Hey." Kurt smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey," Blaine smiled back, placing his head on Kurts shoulder,"You busy?"

"Yes, I have Cheerios."

"Well ditch."

"Well no." Blaine pouted,

"Why!"

"Sue is scary." Kurt smiled untangling himself. "I'll see you later."

"Fine."

* * *

"Why is Finn wearing that shirt again?" Kurt asked Sam in the locker rooms. Football ended the same time Cheerios did.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam replied, pulling on his shirt,

"It has an F on it! Blaine and I couldn't stop laughing when he wore it the other day."

"Well, maybe its because he is a dumbass?"

"Proabably." Kurt smiled. He winced putting a new layer of concealer on his eye.

"How is your eye?" Sam asked in concern.

"Purple." Kurt replied, "But over the years I have learnt to cover up well." Sam put a hand on Kurt's back,

"You shouldn't have to." Then he left.

* * *

"I'm home, I still don't know why you're checking up on me." Kurt sighed, closing the door.

"You were kidnapped and beat up, good enough reason?" Blaine asked.

"Tolerable. Listen a word from Finn, Rachel is discussing competition tomorrow. You going to be ok?"

"Yeah fine. I gotta go Kurt, my Mom is making kissy faces everytime I say your name or smile while on the phone to you." Kurt laughed,

"Then don't smile."

"It's hard to when I'm talking to you."

"CHEESY!" Kurt heard Molly yell,

"MOM!"

"Hey Kurt," Molly smiled taking the phone, "Blaine and I were wondering..."

"What? I never dicussed anything..."

"If you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"Oh...kay." Blaine chuckled.

"I'd love to Ms. Ande...Molly. I'll just check with my Dad and send Blaine a text."

"Ok sweetie. Oh could you pick up some Redvines on your way over? Blaine is running low and getting huffy."

"I AM NOT!"

"Sure thing, Bye Molly."

"Bye Kurt."

"MOM DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP THAT PHONE..."

bleep.

* * *

_I can go, how many Redvines you need? Kx_

_As many as Humanly possible. I'll pay you back so go nuts. Bxx_

_Prepare to lose a lot of money ;) Kxxx_

_For Redvines? YAY :D Bxxxx_

Kurt knocked on the door and Molly answered,

"He's upstairs listening to music, oh cool you brought Red vines! Gimmee a packet? Thanks I need these to live." She rambled.

"That's where he gets it." Kurt laughed walking up stairs. He knocked on Blaine's door to no answer, "Blaine?" Was he singing? Kurt nudge the door open and found Blaine jumping over furniture with his headphones in.

"So baby c'mon c'mon." He jumped of his bed, "Oh don't you tell me no, there you go again, you're t-ten outta ten, sorry did I just stutter? Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again, you were never my friend, you were never my, you were never my...Kurt!" He gasped seeing his boyfriend in the door frame.

"Don't let me stop you." He smiled, "That was pretty hot." He blushed. Blaine's eyes then fixed on the huge bag in Kurt's hand.

"You brought Red vines!" He launched at the bag,

"You asked me to didn't you?" Kurt laughed, holding the bag over his boyfriends head.

"Hey no fair!" Blaine moaned like a five year old.

"You want them? Come and get them!" Kurt smirked, running to the other side of the room.

"Oh its on!" Blaine yelled running after him. Kurt jumped past him and ran downstairs, sliding down the banister Blaine followed. Kurt ran past Molly.

"Hey Molly!"

"Hey Mom!" Then ran out into the garden and Kurt seemed to be slowing only to take a sharp turn left and run faster. "Why are you so fast?" Blaine called,

"Years of running away!" Kurt laughed. Blaine didn't know how he could see that as a good thing. No, Redvines were the focus now. Blaine sped up, "Oh my Rowling, your not so bad yourself!"

"Years of wanting Redvines!" Blaine quickly ran over to the trampoline and lay down, avoiding sight from Kurt. Said boy turned around,

"Blaine?" He was walking slowly towards the trampoline. "This...This isn't funny Blaine." He stood, cluthcing the Redvines right infront of the trampoline. Blaine sat up and jumped,

"Surprize attack!" Kurt spun around and screamed as Blaine landed on top of him. He grabbed the Redvines and laughed,

"Victory! Kurt? Hello?"

"You scared the crap out of me! You little sh..."

"KURT! BLAINE! DINNER" Molly called.

"Ok I'm sorry," Blaine reached out his hand, "I promise not to do it again if you never keep me from redvines." Kurt looked at his hand,

"An unbreakable vow?" Blaine nodded, Kurt smiled and took his hand, "And you have to be my slave for a whole day starting now!" He laughed at Blaine's shocked expression.

"Thats the second time that's happened!" He cried.

"Oh there is so much I'm going to have you do!" Kurt laughed. Blaine smirked,

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like...um, dinner. Yes lets go."

"Distracted again." Blaine sang.

* * *

"Your Mom is an amazing cook!" Kurt complimented, flopping down on Blaine's bed with a copy of Vogue.

"I know!" They heard Molly yell. Blaine sat down next to Kurt.

"Want to watch a movie?" Blaine asked.

"Hrm, what do you have?"

"Harry Potter and Spiderman."

"That's sad." Kurt smiled.

"I didn't think you'd want to watch Disney." Blaine replied. Kurt's head snapped up,

"What kind of Disney?"

"Beauty and the Beast." Blaine blushed.

"Put it on! We are watching that!"

"What? Don't you want to watch..."

"Slave. For 24 hours. Disney. Now!"

* * *

When Gaston stabbed Beast Kurt gasped and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder, which he noted was getting wet. He smiled and put his arm around the crying boy.

"You know how it ends, silly." Blaine laughed.

"I know. But it's still sad, and sweet and romantic." Kurt cried. Blaine rubbed circles into his arm and noticed after the last petal fell Kurt was quiet. He looked down on the now sleeping boy. Molly knocked gently on the door and came in.

"Hey, Awwww! That is so cute! I'm getting a camera!"

"Mom!" Blaine hissed, trying not to wake Kurt. The younger boys brow furrowed and he mumbled something, then pushed himself closer to Blaine. Blaine smiled and brushed a hair out of his face, it softened and then smiled. Blaine yawned and put his head on top of Kurt's. He thought he only closed his eyes for a minute but the sunlight streaming in woke him. He looked at his clock and saw it was six thirty. He looked down and Kurt was still snuggled up next to him but now they had a blanket over them and a note from Molly.

Don't worry I called his Dad. I found the other cheerleading outfit in his bag  
and put it in the wash, explain the blue flavouring at breakfast. I'll wake you up at seven if you  
aren't already up.

Mom x

Blaine smiled a noticed the folded up uniform on his bed. He nudged Kurt,

"Hey babe, you need to get up."

"Hrm? Not now Daddy, five more minutes."

"I'm not Burt, babe. Wake up." Blaine chuckled.

"No. Need coffee." Kurt mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Hrm, is that a hair out of place I detect?"

"WHAT!" Kurt jumped up. "Ow." He said holding his head, "Up to fast." He looked around the room, "Oh nuts, my Dad is..."

"He knows, Mom called. Your uniform you took home to wash is on the bed, Mom got the slushie out for you. You can borrow a pair of my boxers if you want and yes there are hair products in the bathroom." Blaine smirked at groggy Kurt.

"Oh thak Ga Ga! I love you." He smiled planting a kiss on his lips, jumping over the sofa bed, grabbing his clothes and shot into the bathroom.

* * *

"Where were you all night, white boy? I was at your house at you weren't!" Mercedes asked in home room.

"Sorry, I was staying over at Blaine's." Kurt smiled.

"Oh! All is forgiven, now details." Kurt told her and she smirked, "That is adorable. And Molly has pictures?" Kurt held out his phone, "Awwww! That is too cute!"

"I know, he really is."

"I was talking about both of you. Oh boy, you got it bad." She laughed.

* * *

"Guys, I have a question." Mr Schue asked, "How would you feel if we preformed A very Potter musical, I asked and apparently there is a huge fanbase in school. And Dalton."

"I think it is a great idea!" Rachel said, "I'll play Hermione!"

"Frumpy? You can do that." Kurt quipped.

"But, we need to talk about competition, like strengths and stuff." She stated,

"Warblers are particularly good swayers!" Blaine smiled standing up,

"What the hell is a Warbler?" Brittany asked. Blaine smiled at sat down.

"No Rachel,lets talk about parts!" Mr Schue continued, "Hermione, Rachel. Harry?"

"Blaine." Everyone said together.

"Ron?" He asked.

"Me." Puck smiled.

"Ginny?" Kurt raised his hand, "A girl please."

"Dammit," Kurt pouted. Brittany raised her hand.

"Okay Brittnay it is!" Mr Schue smiled. "Draco?" None of the girls raised their hands."Girls come on!"

"Mr Schue I want to be Cho Chang." Santana stated. "Quinn will be Draco."

"Uh no way! I'm not rolling on the floor!" Quinn snapped. Kurt raised his hand,

"If I may, I think the sequel would be better. There are more parts, and the one liners are funnier." Others made sounds of agreement,

"Brittany, that makes your part quite small." Mr Schue replied,

"Oh Ok! I get to hold hands with Puck. Aren't I Rita Sneaker too?" Brittany smiled,

"It isn't sneaker...only if no one else takes that part." Mr Schue sighed. "Right, Snape?" Finn raised his hand, "Good, Dumbeldor?" Everyone pointed at him, "Ok, Serious Black?" Artie raised his hand, "Ok, Umbridge?" Sam raised his hand. "Lucious Malfoy and Draco, who wants who?"

"I'll play either." Kurt stated.

"I'll be Lucious, I can dance and my signing isn't too bad." Mike smiled.

"Anybody else want to be Draco or can I give it to Kurt?" Mr Schue asked.

"Kurt." Everyone said.

"Right, parts sorted. I'll print out scripts for tomorrow. Now anyone else want to do their song?" Mr Schue asked. Tina raised her hand. "Take it away boys."

"Stutter." The couple said in unison.

"Am I predictable or are you two physic?'' Tina muttered. "I'm signing the Umbridge version. I know that dude who played Harry did a version too but I didn't really like it as much."

"What! His version was way better and sexier may I add." Kurt smiled.

"I agree." Blaine winked. Tina rolled her eyes and began.

_Remember that time?  
When you wouldn't talk to me?  
No you wouldn't talk to me  
Yesterday._

_We were gettin' along!  
We had that little dance-y thing!  
Well here's a song I sing  
My way,_

_It was gonna be fine.  
But you didn't wanna be,  
Be the man who'd be with me-  
No way._

_But now you sayin' it's time-  
Why you gotta be like that?  
I don't like the way you act  
Round me._

_So baby come on, come on..._

_Oh don't you tell me to go,  
And say "I'm the one,"  
D-d-do you think I'm dumb?  
Sorry- did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know,  
But this is the end...  
You were never my friend,  
You were never my-  
You were never my lover!_

_Remember that night?  
When I saw you tremblin' there?  
I remembered, "I don't care,"  
'Bout you._

_I'm rememberin' how  
You thought you were at the top,  
Well I think we're better off  
Without you!_

_And I got your number-  
And I don't mean in my phone;  
Would've already just thrown it out,  
If I'd known about  
The way you'd bitch and moan,_

_Remember that way-  
How you were way outta line?  
Well now you're way outta time!  
So tell me what you want on your tombstone!_

_Come on, come on..._

_Oh don't you tell me to go,  
And say "I'm the one,"  
We're dur-dur-dur done!  
'Scuse me, did I just stutter?_

Artie looked away, clearly he was still mad about the stutter lie and this was hitting a nerve. Brittany took his hand and smiled, annoying Tina

_Won't tell you what you know,  
But this is the end...  
You were never my friend,  
You were never my-  
You were never my lover!_

_It's too bad you a loser.  
Too bad you waste my time.  
Good thing that I'm around  
To keep your ass in line!_

_Won't tell you what you know,  
But this is the end...  
You were never my friend,  
You were never my-  
You were never my lover!__... You were never my-  
You were never my lover!_

Tina was normally a bland performer, but even though she just stood there not moving there was a hidden meaning to the song, with a fire behind her eyes.

"Thank you Tina." Mr Schue smiled then they were distracted by teenage dream playing. Blaine mouthed sorry and answered the unknown number.

"H-h-hello?"

"S'up dude."

"OH MY WIZARD GOD RON!" Blaine cheered.

"Ron? I thought he was called Don!" Kurt growled. Putting Blaine's phone on speaker.

"Who was that buzz kill?"

"His..."Kurt began.

"Friend." Blaine finished. Kurt looked hurt, "Hows Hermione?"

"I thought she..." Kurt whispered almost to himself.

"Oh shes good. We kinda got together." Ron answered.

"Oh cool. Where did you guys go by the way?" Blaine questioned.

"This private school in England. Hogfarts, dude its amazing, only three 11 year olds get accepted per year!" Blaine looked hurt.

"Oh. Yeah, awesome. W-who was the other?"

"Hrm, Harry? Harry Potts. He's so cool he made you look like a dork!" Ron laughed, "No offence Blaine."

"None taken." The look on his face said differently, "Why call now if I can ask?"

"Jenny misses you." Ron laughed. Kurt's mouth fell open, "I mean you kissed her then left for that boarding school. She came to Hogfarts the next year. Her and Harry hit it off." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears and Blaine looked down.

"Harry sure sounds awesome."

"He is! He's the coolest dude in the whole wide world. I just called because I heard this crazy rumour your, you'll laugh at this, that you're gay! Ha, funny right?" Kurt looked at Blaine, hoping for the opposite of what he did.

"Ha! Hilarious." He laughed. Everyone looked at Kurt who had his eyes closed and was biting his lip. "But probably cos it's...sorta...kinda...true." Blaine muttered. His eyes flashed open.

"Wait what? You're joking right?"

"Nope." Blaine chuckled, "I'm gay Ron."

"Dude, you never told me? You broke Jenny's heart like that? Not cool. Was that girly little buzzkill your boyfriend?" Kurt closed his eyes again.

"Yes and don't speak about him like that."

"Why not, your at least normal with it. He sounded like a stupid trany wannabe."

"Shut up! He is not!"

"You changed, Anderson. I'm glad we got away from you while we had the chance."

"The feeling is mutual." Blaine said hanging up. He looked at Kurt, "Kurt..."

"Don't. You lied about your friends names, scared I'd look them up and cyber stalk them?"

"N-no..."

"You KISS and break a GIRL's heart. You let him make fun of me, if he didn't know you were gay you would have kept it as I was your friend. You only raised your voice slightly to defend me and badly at that. Just, just leave me alone for a while Blaine." Kurt said, his voice breaking in the middle of his last sentence.

"Kurt I..." But Kurt shrugged off his hand and ran out of the room in tears.

"Way to go Blaine." Puck growled. Blaine stood up and ran after him.

"Kurt, Kurt wait."

"Go away." Kurt snapped hearing the footsteps running towards him.

"No way." Blaine smiled turning Kurt around. "I'm sorry, Ron made me revert back to the why I used to be."

"Why did you lie about the names?"

"Ron and Hermione? Really you're asking? I thought you'd have thought I was making it up." Blaine blushed. Kurt laughed.

"Forgiven. Sorry I'm just weird today. One of those days."

"Well," Blaine smiled taking his hand. "I FIND it quite cute."

* * *

"Places!" Mr Schue shouted, "Take it from Ron's line." Puck put a hand on Blaine's back,

"Hey do you want a delicious," He looked out to the audience in a chessy comerical way, "Red vine?" Blaine did the same,

"Absolutely!" He took a Red vine.

"These are my favourite snacks."

"Oh my God me too."

"CUT! Why is the packet nearly empty?" Mr Schue yelled,

"They're good!" Puck cried. Blaine smirked,

"Finger lickin good." Kurt laughed backstage.

"Ok guys take a break."

"Kit kat?" Blaine smirked again,

"No one is laughing anymore Blaine." Mr Schue growled.

"I AM!" Kurt called. They all went backstage. Rachel was meditating next to a metronome, the ticking distracting Finn in his costume.

"Snape Snape Severous Snape, Snape Snape Severous Snape." Mr Schue smiled and added,

"Dumbeldor!"

"Snape Snape Severous Snape, Snape Snape Severous Snape."

"Dumbeldor." Puck smiled and joined in.

"Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley, Ron, Ron, Ron Weasly." Rachel smirked.

"Hermione."

"Ron, Ron Weasly."

"Snape Snape."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Blaine then whipped his hair with his part,

"Harry Potter Harry Potter URGH Harry Potter Harry Potter URGH Harry Potter Harry Potter YEAH Harry Potter Harry Potter that's me!"

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"SNAPE!"

"HARRY!

"SNAPE!"

"HARRY!"

"SNAPE!"

"HARRY!"

"DUMBELDOR!"

"Herrrrrrrrrrrrmione."

"Ron Ron..."

"Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter Harry Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter." They all sang together.

"Singing our song all day long at Hogwarts!" They all burst out laughed when Kurt laughed evily.

"Voldemort, Voldemort oh Voldy Voldy Voldy VOLDEMORT! Wa wa wa wa wo."

* * *

"We finally got that rehearsed!" Kurt clapped.

"You were, wow." Blaine sighed.

"Oh you like me signing that high?"

"I like you singing full stop." Blaine smiled, putting his guitar away. "Looking forward to rehearsals tomorrow?"

"Hrm? What scences we doing?"

"Let the games begin and DADDY YOU CAME TO LOVE ME!" He said mocking Kurt. He playfully punched the older boy's arm.

"Ha ha ha. No. I don't sound like that." He said sassily. "Oh, I just got a text from Sam!" Blaine burst out laughing, "What?"

"Sam is playing Umbridge!"

"Fine, I got a text from Umbridge, everyone is going round to his house for a movie night. You wanna go?" Kurt asked.

"Hrm, What movie?"

"Uh lemme check...Spiderman 3."

"I hate that movie."

"Me too, wanna go make fun of it?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Kurtie!" Brittany yelled when the too arrived, "Sit with me, I need to talk to you!" Kurt smiled apologetically at Blaine and sat with Brittany.

"What's up boo?"

"Are you OK with me dating your boyfriend?" He heard Blaine spit out his drink in a spray from behind him. He smiled.

"Of course, babe."

"What! I'm not dating..." Kurt turned around.

"Harry dates Ginny, gosh Blaine keep up." Blaine's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Brittany looked puzzled, "He doesn't get it, forget about it."

"He's slow."

"A little bit yes." Santana laughed behind him, "Mind out of the gutter." He growled making her laugh harder.

"Guys shut up the movie is starting!" Sam called. Kurt and Blaine laughed the whole way through it.

"I'm allowed to break the law because I have a sick daughter and I'm a freaky sand monster!" Blaine mocked.

"Oh MJ marry me even though I keep getting my ass kicked and my mask ripped of dramatically and everyone knows who I am! a boo hoo hoo!" Kurt mocking in fake tears. The boys kept laughing.

"Guys, shut up." Sam snapped.

"Look I is Venom!" Blaine exclaimed putting a pillowcase over his head.

"Ah we meet again, prepare to be scared by my BELLS RINGTONE!" Kurt said pointing his phone at him.

"Ah I'm melting!" They fell to the floor laughing.

"What is wrong with the movie!" Sam snapped again.

"It's predictable!" Blaine began,

"He kidnaps his girlfriend." Kurt continued.

"Shocker!" They said together raising there hands.

"His friend hates him then is friends with him again." Blaine carried on.

"And he jumps out of the way at the last second." Kurt moaned,

"To fall over with his crying girlfriend."

"And ripped mask."

"Then dramatic music."

"The end."

"Predictable!" They sighed together.

"Oh and Harry Potter isn't?" Sam quipped.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Kurt and Blaine cried.

"You did not just go there!" Blaine yelled.

"It's boring and unrealistic. Practically cringy and plotless not to mention pointless." Sam smiled. "And The actors are awful." The movie stopped. Blaine had his hands balled into fists, Kurt held him by the forearm and shoulder to keep him back.

"We're gonna go for a walk. C'mon Blaine." Kurt said tugging him along, "Blaine, c'mon." Blaine turned reluctantly and left with Kurt.

"Wow," Puck laughed, "I thought he would kick your ass!"

* * *

"This is a better movie night than Sam's." Blaine smiled, snuggling into Kurt's couch. Kurt could handel superheros very well, hence the Batman marathon.

"Dude! Open the door we know you have Batman!" Finn cried.

"Yeah Spiderman sucks!" Puck moaned. They just laughed and turned up the volume.

"Robin is my favourite." Blaine stated.

"Really? Huh, interesting." Kurt smiled.

"How so?"

"I sorta see you as Batman, so your looking for a sidekick but are too worried about them to let them get close."

"Wow. Who's your Favourite?"

"Heath Ledger's Joker."

"Joker!" Blaine gasped, "If I'm Batman that makes us mortal enemies!"

"Not the way I look at it. They are so different they work. They need each other to sort themselves out. The Joker always finds a way back to Batman some how. Like two sides of a coin."

"Two face's." Blaine muttered.

"Think about, they are the good and bad of life. Both have no real family, one became evil the other good. They both have a twisted sense of justice and they both need each other."

"Huh, never looked at it like that." He then let out a scream when the 'Batman' body hit the window.

"Relax, Babe. I'm here." Kurt smiled putting an arm around his boyfriend, "And your here with me, nothings ever gonna bring us down."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Guys, I don't normally suggest violence," Mr Schue began, "But I have an Amazing idea for a prank."

''''####''''####-####''''####''''

Kurt stood in the hall, he hated being bait. Finn, Sam and Puck were hiding in the choir room. Blaine tucked inside an open locker ready to pounce. Now to wait.

"Hey Ladyboy! Your prep school boyfriend really pissed me off, tell him to back off before I make good and the threat to kill you." Karofsky snarled.

"Now!" Kurt yelled ducking. Blaine jumped out and threw a stuffed snake, with a mouse trap mouth, at Karofsky's southern area. He gasped in pain and stumbled backwards, where Brittany and Santana were lying down ready to trip him, he fell right into the paddling pool of slushie the three boy's just set up. Every flavour, to make sure. Then the rest of glee appeared and threw slushies at the jock. Then Kurt stepped forward, with an Extra large, Extra tall, Extra cold Huge slushie.

"Hummel, I'm sorry-" He threw it at his face, "Oh my God gross! EWWY!" he then realised what he said, "I mean, man up Hummel it isn't that bad."

"Really?" He ripped the Snake off. "Still not that bad? Word of warning, don't cross any of us again." Brittany then smiled, lifted up the front of his pants and poured slushie down them.

"The mouse trap was my idea." She smiled. Then they all walked off linked arms, high fiving Mr Schue entering the choir room. Then a collective gasp was heard.

"Is that-" Blaine gawked,

"No way-" Santana smiled,

"Man-" Puck whistled,

"That is a BOSS Zefron Poster!" Kurt cried.

"A little present to motivate you all." Mr Schue smiled. He knew his little muggles well.

* * *

**_Potter Puppets Pals reference! Sorry, it had to be done. I hope you like this chapter and continue with all your lovely review favs and alerts!_**

**_Next On Glee...Wait, did you just say Tri Wizard tournament? Thats the big news? I want in!...You can't put your name in, Karofksy will crush you" C'mon Kurt have a little faith!, Wes?Blaine?David?Kurt? BRITTANY...What I like my name. _**

**_Thats right a tri wizard tournament. A gleek gets their heart broken. Finally no way! and wait...your birthday? No, I DIDNT FORGET!  
_**


	6. Chapter 6, Tournament rules

"Guys!" Tina gasped, "Have you heard!" He was shaking holding a poster.

"Ti, what is it?" Quinn asked reading the poster, "Oh no."

"What?" Finn asked.

"Mckinley Glee Club, Mckinley Hockey team, Dalton Glee Club are the three lucky participants of the Tri-Curricular Tournament." Quinn gasped. "Each team will have one champion selected to compete in a series of tests against the other champions. Anything does, the winner gets to keep their club, the others are shut down."

"No!" Brittany gasped,

"I just got this back I can't lose it again." Kurt choked.

"Guys, this is basically a Tri-Wizard tournament. EG anything goes mean the winner survives the longest." Mr Schue said. "Ok we are allowed to opt 3 people out ans put 2 peoples names in twice."

"I'll go twice." Kurt raised his hand.

"What? You, you're opting out!" Blaine gasped, shoving his hand down.

"Blaine, I can do it if I want to!"

"What if Thad or someone will use Dalton for pity on you, huh? Or if Karofsky or Azimo is picked from the other teams?"

"Blaine, please..."

"No Kurt. I won't lose you like that!" He turned to Mr Schue, "Put my name in twice."

"No, you can't do that! You told me..."

"You! Kurt you, not me. I hate Dalton now, no sympathy. I can handle myself in a fight." Puck raised his hand,

"Can I opt out. I don't want to but, anything goes? Juvie ticket." Mr Schue nodded.

"Kurt take the other place." Blaine ordered.

"No."

"I'll opt out." Artie announced.

"Kurt, opt out."

"No Blaine."

"I don't know whats going on I'll opt out." Brittany smiled. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm in for double." He announced.

"Me too." Finn replied. The names were put in the hat and shaken around.

"Right the reserve, if anything bad happens is..." He pulled out a name. "Kurt."

"Reserve? Who's the champion?" Kurt gasped. Holding Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." He held up the piece of paper as Kurt gasped holding his hands to his mouth. Quinn and Santana looked shocked and upset. Mercedes was nearly in tears.

Scrawled on the paper was

_Blaine Potter ;)_

* * *

"Azimo, reserve." Beiste announced. "Karofsky Champion. Now c'mon, two laps of the pitch then backwards."

"You know the two from glee yet?" Karofsky asked Azimo, who was on his phone during Beiste's talk. He laughed.

"Hummel is reserve and his fairy boyfriend is champion."

"No kidding? This will be over faster than Blaine can say courage."

* * *

"Wes, Reserve. I'm sorry." Thad read out.

"Mckinley, man. We could be against Blaine or Kurt!" Wes sobbed into David's shirt.

"We won't be." He soothed. Thad let out a squeak.

"David, you're the champion."

* * *

The centre was huge. Like Olympic huge.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, "They rented this out for the tournament?" He asked squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Every state has to do it. It's to show who has the toughest kids I guess. Pointless." He gulped squeezing back.

"The odds reserves will be put in as well is beyond low, Porcelain." Sue said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about."

"ATTENTION! ALL CHAMPIONS AND RESERVES TO THEIR PODIUMS!" the announcer called. 6 kids from each state were gathered in each podium, which was then divided into thirds. Wes smiled and waved weakly at Blaine, David nodded approvingly and sorrowfully at Kurt. Karofsky winked at Kurt, who held on tighter to Blaine. "THE RULES ARE AS FOLLOWS, CHAMPIONS WILL BE SELECTED AT RANDOM, THEIR RESERVES WILL BE ALONG SIDE THEM..." Blaine gasped. "..The three overall winners will battle out in the attempt to win the Mckalton Cup! Anything goes, try to stay alive."

####

"Mr Schue, will they be ok?" Quinn gasped,

"I don't know Q." He looked at the two boys who had brought the glee family closer, "I just don't know."

* * *

**_Short, I know. But I has GSCE things going on and I wanted this filler up before the tournament :)_**

**_Has anyone heard Kurt/Blaine Animal yet? AMAZINNNNNNG! _**


	7. Chapter 7, It's right behind me isn't it

All the other states had competed, their Glee clubs failing horribly. Ohio was next, the only state with two Glee clubs, not a cheer-leadering squad. Sue has her ways to protect her girls. The winners from Ohio were going to face Toni Wayne and Bruce Stark, a glee couple from Oklahoma, and Nick Still and his sister Jenni from California Cheer Squad.  
Ohio was next. The three boxes were lowered into separate sections of the arena. Wes and David found themselves in some kind of forest like thing, Azimio and Karofsky were in a strange office and Kurt and Blaine were in a large room. The lights went up.

"D-d-david? Why are there s-spiders everywhere?" Wes freaked. David held his shoulders and followed the spiders,

"Come on, they probably know what's going on. Follow the spiders Buddy." David smiled.

"F-follow the s-spiders? Why c-can't it be follow the butterflies!" Wes croaked, David laughed,

"Oh Blaine would be so proud."

#

"An office? Man this is bogus! I'm outta here!" Azimio laughed. Karofsky grabbed his forearm,

"Wait, look at the wall." They looked,

"Mannnnn, I hate that Taylor Lautner poster!" They heard a door slam open,

"S'cous me?"

Kurt and Blaine held tightly on to each others hand. Blaine noticed a pile of twigs in the corner, went over and picked a very straight and linished one and held it out infront of him.  
"Really Blaine? A wand? You serious?" Kurt scoffed, Blaine shushed him,

"Arm yourself!"

"It's a twig!"

"Kurt!"

"Blaine!"

"Grab a wand, Hummel."

"Get a life, Anderson." Blaine then visibly paled, Kurt guessed why, "Whatever is in here is right behind me isn't it?" Blaine nodded, "Thought so."  
######

"Mr Schue look!" Brittany squealed at the big screen. Kurt had turned to face a large beast, extremly snake like, but also rather plastic looking. OK, teeth are not plastic or...we're they shredders in its mouth? Ok this was a designed killing Snake-bot-sci-fy-type-thingy. They looked to the other screen, a giant spider was raising with Wes and David, Wes looked like he peed himself. Strangely, a masculine women and a hoard of black caped (possibly more robots, what else has huge lips EXCEPT Sam Evans?) figures appeared around the footballers.

"Britt, he'll be OK." Santana soothed.

"But, Dolphin!" Brittney sobbed.

"Shh, he'll swim away."

"I hope the Sharks don't, they can drown."

"Sharks live in water...sure baby they'll drown."  
######

"Any ideas Potter?" Kurt asked.

"One, but you won't like it." Blaine smiled.

"Accio guitar won't work!" Kurt scoffed.

"Oh yeah, real world. Uh...It's electronic right?" Blaine thought,

"Right..."

"So it must have a switch!" Blaine gasped smiling. Kurt grabbed him and kissed him,

"Genius!"

"I can cook too." Blaine smiled coyly. Kurt slowly stepped behind Blaine then quickly jumped to his shoulders, "Woah, Kurt! Here?"

"Urgh, Blaine no. Hoist me up on your hands, I can do a cheer leading trick and get on top of it."

"Wanky..."

"BLAINE RONALD ANDERSON TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY OR I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL PUT MY HIGH F TO SHAME!" Kurt snapped.

"Noted." Blaine gulped raising his hands for Kurt's feet. Kurt bent down and leaped with a push off from Blaine and just then the snake moved it's head, causing Kurt, instead of the bridge of the nose, to fly toward the sharp, open mouth. "KURT!"  
#####

"DOLPHIN!" Brittany squealed standing up,

"K!" Mercedes yelled,

"Kurt!" Finn gasped,

"Hummel!" Puck panicked,

"Santana you said he'd be ok, you said! You said he'd be fine!" Brittany cried, Santana hugged her,

"He will, he can defy gravity remember?"

#####

Kurt gasped as he saw the shredders. He reached his left arm forward preparing himself for his stunt. He bit his lip as he grabbed a tooth and flipped himself up onto the nose. He heard a loud cheer, muffled, he assumed from the stadium. He looked down on Blaine who just smiled. His hand hurt like hell, but he put that hand forward for a reasons, he was right handed. He ripped of a sleeve and wound it around his palm as the blood seeped in. He would morn his shirt later. From this height he saw a tatty old hat in the corner. Then the words replayed in his head.

_It's just like a triwizard tournament_  
Of course!  
"Blaine!" He yelled, "The corner there's a hat. There should be a sword inside, if there is figure it out, Potter." Blaine nodded and did so.

"I got it!" He yelled then made a running jump at the tail, kicking off on it he shoved the sword half way into the back, swung himself up onto the neck then pulled out the sword. Kurt stretched his hand as far as it would go and grabbed Blaine, just as he was pulling him up the snake turned. Kurt threw Blaine onto the nose then started to fall. "Kurt!"

"Roof of the mouth! Do it now!" Kurt screamed. Blaine nodded and stabbed the knife into the snake. The eyes lost colour and it shut down. He did it, he smiled but then...Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine slid down the backbone and across the tail to the ground. Kurt was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his head bleeding, "No, Kurt wake up!"

###  
The crowd suddenly hushed. Brittany and Mercedes let silent sobs rack their bodies as Blaine ran to Kurt. Artie rubbed circles into his girlfriends back eyes going misty. Finn and Rachel looked sick. Puck looked like he was going to kill some one. They looked over at the Warblers to see them with the same look of shock and worry they wore. Suddenly the screen switched, they were now watching Wes and David. Some smiled at Wes screaming like a 12 year old girl from a giant robotic spider, that David was now riding like a mechanical bull and steering towards Wes.

"No one want to watch this!" Someone yelled. The arena made sounds of agreement. The screen changed to Karofsky and Azimio and McKinley smiled.

###

"Are you disrespecting da Umbridge?" A woman...maybe without the wo, in a pink hat, red shoes and pink dress ask the two players.

"N-no Ma'am." They stuttered together.

"Then say it!"

"Yes ma'am." They looked down and blushed, "Taylor Lautner is far sexier and more attractive then Zefron."

"Dats right, now listen to momma Umbridge. I know, I used to be a teacher at his school y'known, the Mckinley Glee champion. I need my special boys to take him out. You got dat?"

"Yes ma'am." They smiled.

"What about the reserve?" Karofsky smiled.

"Deal with it." Umbridge chuckled, "A dur dur dur!"

###  
The screen cut back to Kurt and Blaine, Kurt's other sleeve pressed against the back of his head and Blaine signing under his breath.

_Now I'm stuck right hear wishing I understood,  
You gave me hope when my spells weren't right,  
You gave me someone, to hold everynight,  
__and I'm missing you._

Blaine sniffed, "Kurt, c'mon. You're Ok. Just squeeze my hand, ok?" The arena held their breath, "Please." Brittany sobbed into Artie's shoulder, "Kurt?" She turned her head back up, "Kurt, you can hear me?"

"Artie he's ok!" Brittany cheered as Kurt cracked his eyes open.

"Hi." Kurt smiled weakly.

"Hi." Blaine laughed lightly. The area burst into applause until a red light flashed over all the area.

"Blaine? What's going on?"

"Shhh, Kurt I don't know."

"WE HAVE TWO TEAMS REMAINING!" the announcer said, "BOTH MCKINLEY TEAMS FACE THE DUEL OFF!" Kurt looked at Blaine's face.

"No, Wes...David." He cried out. Kurt squeezed his hand and offered a smile.

* * *

"BOTH TEAMS WILL BATTLE UNTIL ONE REMAINS. Anything goes! BEGIN!" Karofsky and Azimio pulled down their skull masks which gave Blaine an idea.

"Babe, stall them." He asked running to the back.

"Blaine!"

"Your faggy fairy leave you already?" Azimio laughed closing in on Kurt.

"N-n-n-no he'll be back." Kurt panicked.

"You know we couldn't get to violent in school, a teacher could see..."Karofksy begun, Kurt took a step back,

"But we have orders now, so it would be rude not to hurt you." Azimio smiled.

"Blaine." Kurt panicked looking around. Karofsky laughed and punched him in the stomach. The wind left the young boy and he fell to the ground.

"Fa-" Karofsky began but something caught his attention, "Dude do you smell pizza?" He asked his friend in crime.

"Yup," Blaine said reappearing, holding a pizza box. Kurt smiled knowingly. "I know we could never bet you, but why win on an empty stomach? Feeling empty?"

"Fairy gotta point." Azimio shrugged walking over to the box, "Hey what's on it?"

"You know everything. Sausage, anchovies and A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!" Blaine yelled, the box flew open to reveal a hole which Blaine's fist burst through. "Yeah!" He gave Kurt his other hand, "You Ok?"

"Fine now." He smiled kissing Blaine on the cheek then ran to get his part of this ploy. They could see the door, only Karofsky stopped them now.

"You'll regret that Anderson." He growled grabbing Blaine by the hair. He cried out in pain.

"Woah! Here's the real pizza. The hair gel overuse went to his head. Sorry." Kurt acted brilliantly, right down to the faked sniff.

"Well THAT'S more like it." Karofsky opened the box to get Kurt's fist. He was distracted so the boys ran only to have been intercepted by a very very scary...woman?

"And wehh do you two, tink ya'our going?" She questioned.

"Out of here?" Blaine offered.

"Have you got a permission slip?"

"Uh ha ha no, you see I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled.

"Oh! Oh my god Mr Anderson! Would so sign my arm? Mr Mr Anderson! Would you sign my boob?" She danced. The coupled exchanged confused glances until she grabbed Blaine's arm. "Oh I know who YOU are, remember me? I wonder what would happen...if I just broke your fingers? Cos then you couldn't play guitar anymore and you little boy fried would leave you alone." Blaine's mouth hung open.

"I would not!" Kurt protested.

"I said remember me, Anderson?" The Woman asked. "Miss D Umbridge?" Blaine visibly paled, "I thought so."

"Blaine? Who is she?" Kurt asked but Umbridge pulled Blaine out of the room and when Kurt ran after him Azimio and Karofsky pulled him back. "Blaine!"

"Kurt get out of there if they're working with her you're not safe! She's the reason I left my old school! More than Maloy or anyone else! Get out of-" A door slammed.

"No! Blaine! Let me go you Neanderthals!"

"Why should we listen to you?" Karofsky laughed.

"Because if you don't let me go I'll tell Azimio what you did."

* * *

"You really screwed things up for me Anderson, your annoying Mother got me fired for the things you drove me too." Umbridge growled. Blaine laughed bitterly,

"I screwed things up for YOU? YOU beat me up and payed kids to do the same and I'M the one in the wrong here?"

"As I said to my boyfriend once, choose not to be gay!"

"Don't quote Harry Potter to me, I know it better!"

* * *

"Karofsky please! Blaine's in trouble let me go! You have ten seconds before your other option." Kurt snarled. Azimio looked very confused,

"You wouldn't dare." Karofsky snapped.

"Try me. What have I got to lose?" Kurt smiled, "It's lose lose for me so whats the point in lying on my side?"

"Fairy has a point." Azimio nodded. Karofsky growled and punched Kurt in the face several times, possibly breaking his nose.

"Option 2 then?" Kurt chuckled. Azimio dropped the boy as Karofsky charged at him and started to beat him up.

"I warned you! Tell anyone and die, what was so hard to remember?"

"Y-y-you're gay. You kissed me in the locker rooms you tried to feel me up in the h-hall and you threatened to kill me if i said. I remember." The countertenor smiled. Karofsky went white.

"What the hell dude? You're gay?" Azimio cried,

"He's lying!"

"Why would he!" This was Kurt's chance. While the meatheads fought he moved for the door, the pain in his ribs getting to opened the door when the thugs heads spun around.

"HEY HE'S GETTING AWA-" Kurt slammed the door and ran to find Blaine.

* * *

"You've been keeping him hidden for years, tell me where he is!" Umbridge yelled to Blaine, who was nearly passed out and beat up on the floor.

"I'll keep him hidden." Kick to the stomach. Blaine rolled over in pain. "Please have got out Kurt." He whispered. He heard the door close to his room. Looking around Umbridge was gone. He smiled and tried to get up, until he heard a scream. "Oh no." Umbridge burst in, her arms around Kurt's neck so tight he could barely breath.

"Tell me where Albus Black is hiding," She grabbed a knife from the bottom of her shoes, "Or lover boy dies."

* * *

_**BUM BUM BUM! Who is Albus Black? and what does he have to do with Blaine? Why is Umbridge so weird? YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON!**_

_**I'm sorry i haven't updates for A while, I had a life threatening case of writers block (my friend going to kill me would be the life threatening part) but i'm back and will try to update! This would have been up on Saturday bu Fanfiction crashed.**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**(AND omg the Kliss...two weeks til it airs in uk...gaaaa can't wait XD)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8, You look like Darren Criss!

"Umbridge, let him go."

"No." Umbridge stuck her tongue out. "Where is Albus Black?"

"Who's Albus Black?" Kurt asked, confused why his wherabouts was so important.

"Who Albus Black? You don't know? He used to be your boy friend's father's best friend until he went mad. He killed 13 ducks before they caught him, and i mean people! He broke out of prison though but had been writing letters with Anderson over there for years! He got me fired after your boy whinned about how hard I was being..." Umbridge ranted,

"You threw flaming sticks at me, heck I think one time you threw a first year at me!"

"Beside the point! Albus Black is the reason no school will hire me, I love children! GOD DAMMIT I ADORE THEM AND THEY LOVE THERE MAMA AND THEY WANT MAMA TO FREAKING TEACH THEIR STUPID LITTLE TUSHES!" She yelled.

"Wow. Wish you were my teacher." Kurt quipped.

"You don't." Blaine replied quickly. "She made my life hell. She applauded my Dad killing himself. Said if she'd have to live with a 'fag' she'd have done it too." Kurt gasped. "Albus Black is my Uncle and he is one of the only people in this stupid world who don't hate me, and you expect me to give him up? The guy who was more of a father than my own ever was? Umbridge, you were amazing at school because what ever you did, it wasn't anything compared to my Dad. Did I hate myself for feeling the tiniest bit of relief when i found out he was gone? Hell yes. Was I still relieved? Hell yes. Albus helped through all that. He didn't go mad and kill people, he was framed. He went into hiding because he was framed. You expect me just to hand him over? Just like that?" Kurt nearly in tears now. If he wasn't here Blaine wouldn't need to tell where Albus Black was. This was his fault.

"Blaine, Blaine don't tell her anything." Blaine looked shocked, as did Umbridge.

"Then Kurty won't be able to sing anymore." She smiled holding the knife near the countertenor's throat.

"Kurt, I..." Blaine looked torn. "Don't touch him. Please."

"Where is Albus Black hiding?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Umbridge yelled, "Where is he?" Blaine looked like he had a plan then.

"Wait, I'm the only one who knows where he is." Kurt smiled, understanding.

"Yes, and?"

"You need me." Blaine smirked, "Hurting Kurt would only make me keep quiet. Or maybe if..." He grabbed the leg of the chair he had been in before Kurt came in and broke it so it was sharp then held it to his throat. "If I killed myself or at least damaged my vocal chords, you'd never know would you?"

"Blaine put it down." Umbridge warned.

"Let him go."

"Anderson..."

"Let him go."

"I'll kill him." She growled pulled Kurt closer, "I'll do it I swear."

"As will I." Blaine replied, moving the sharp wood closer. "Let Kurt go, right now."

"You don't have the guts, you're a coward, Anderson and you always will be." Blaine smiled,

"Okay suit yourself." He pressed the wood into his wrist quickly, like a warning this was serious. He waited until he was sure he missed the artery before yanking the wood out and smiling. "Sure?"

"Blaine stop it!" Kurt said. Blaine only noticed now he was crying.

"Sorry Kurt. Let him go or I swear I will." Blaine growled. Kurt screwed his eyes shut, incase Blaine did. He felt the grip on his neck loosen and die. He opened his eyes to Umbridge standing next to the wall, away from him.

"He's free. Now where is..." Blaine dashed forward and grabbed Kurt's hand and fumbled with the door handle then ran out. "ANDERSON!"

"That went well!" He laughed. Kurt slapped him in the face while they were still running, "What was that for!"

"For threatening to kill yourself." Kurt them grabbed his shirt, stopping him, and kissed him, "That was for getting us out." They resumed running,

"You know a way out?"

"Nope, look for an exit sign!" They did and then two spotlights were on them."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WINNERS OF THE MCKALTON CUP!" A large cheering went up from the crowd. and they quickly found the exit.

"We won?" Kurt asked smiling,

"We won. Glee stays! But...that means...that means the Warblers..." Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"Me too, but we're New Directions now. Don't ever look back, right?" Blaine chuckled.

"Right." Kurt went to kiss Blaine when he felt something attach to him and knock him down, "Woah...what the..."

"DOLPHIN!"

* * *

After receiving the cup, and the guarantee their glee club was permanent, Kurt and Blaine ran to find New Directions, Brittney however was still clinging to Kurt like a child after finding the toy its been looking for for weeks.

"Kurtie I was so worried! I thought you were gonna die! I need my shopping buddy OK?" Brittany stated, still with her arms locked around the boys waist.

"I got it Brit Brit." Brittany smiled then poked Blaine's arm.

"Hi."

"Hello?" Blaine seemed very confused.

"I forgot to tell you, I like you." She beamed. Kurt suppressed a laugh.

"Oh, Oh cool." Blaine smiled.

"But hurt my dolphin and I'll put you in a cannon. M'kay?" She stated still smiling. Kurt had to cover his mouth at the shade of white his boyfriend turned.

"Got it."

"Good!" She grabbed both boys hands, "Lets go tell Santana you swam away!" Blaine looked at Kurt behind Brittany.

"Swam away?"

"Dolphins, dear." Kurt shrugged.

"But why...do I want to know what goes on in her head?"

"Probably not." Santana smiled once they reached the group. "Brit, honey, let the boys go."

"Don't want to."

"Brit..." Santana held out her arms,

"YAY! HUG TIME!" Brittany cheered jumping on Santana.

"White boy, You won!" Mercedes cheered jumping on Kurt. All of New Directions ran over...or wheeled...to Kurt and surrounded him. Blaine stood to the side. They were Kurt's friends before he met them. He shouldn't feel jealous. Or left out.

"Blaine?" He turned around towards the voice and beamed,

"Wes!" He ran over and gave his old friend a hug, "You're OK! But I thought..."

"I pulled us out." David supplied, "Wes was getting to freaked out, it wouldn't have been fair on him."

"But, you lost the Warblers." Blaine said sadly.

"I'd rather lose that then Wes, You or Kurt." David smiled, Blaine gave him a hug too. "What about you're Glee club?"

"Oh, they're swarming over Kurt." Blaine shrugged.

"You Ok?" Wes asked,

"Yeah, Yeah sure I'm fine I just..."

"CURLY! GET YO DAPPER ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I KICK IT!" Mercedes yelled.

"Looks like you weren't forgotten." Wes smirked.

"I'll see you guys later?" Blaine asked.

"Of course dude." Wes laughed. Blaine smiled then turned and ran over to the New Directions group who jumped on him as they did with Kurt.

"Breadstix everyone?" Mr Schue called, "I'll pay."

"Food!" Finn cheered running for Mr Schue's car.

"Idiot." Rachel sighed following him. Blaine's phone began to ring he looked at the number and smirked.

"Blaine, you coming?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be two minutes." He said running off to take the call. Kurt looked like he was missing something, something important.

"What was that about?" Tina asked,

"I don't know." Kurt then pulled his bitch face on, "But I'm finding out."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo."

"Albus!" Blaine beamed,

"Thanks kid, for hiding me. Especially from her." Albus smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Wait, you came? You watched?" Blaine asked. His Uncle came to see him, more than his father would have ever done.

"Of course I did. Just like I've gone to every performance you've done."

"Every one?"

"Gap attack? Really Blaine." Albus chuckled,

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He defended.

"Sure it did, Buddy. Anyway, Kurt."

"W-w-what about him?" Blaine stammered. Did he not like him? What did he think of him?

"I'd like to met him."

"What? Really?" Blaine gasped.

"Of course, he makes you happy, I haven't seen you smile the way you smile when you're with him since you were little." He could hear the memories in his Uncles voice.

"Sure, where do we meet you?"

"I'll come to you. Your house tomorrow night, I'll call Molly. Oh and Blaine?"

"Yea?"

"I was really proud of you today, I love ya Kid."

"Love you too."

* * *

Kurt in stealth mode wasn't the best. He never was good at sneaky. Or hiding. So him hidden in a tree eavesdropping on Blaine probably wouldn't end well.

"Sure, where do we meet you?"

What? Who was he meeting? Was it his Mom? Was it Burt for some weird bonding thing?

"Love you too."

"What!" Kurt gasped, "Oh crap!" He cried falling from the tree. Blaine spotted and caught him. "Uh ha ha, Hi?"

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes, "What were you doing in that tree?"

"Hrm? Oh nothing, Bird watching."

"At 9 at night?" Blaine continued suspiciously.

"Night birds." Kurt clarified.

"Or you were spying, given how bad you are at it it looked like it." Blaine chuckled,

"I'm an awesome spy!" Kurt fought.

"AH HA HA! You were spying! Blaine beamed setting his boyfriend down.

"Maybe a little." Kurt mumbled. "But who were you talking to?"

"Uncle Albus."

"Oh isn't that nice? You could have said before I thought it was another guy or something...wait. Albus? As in Albus Black?" Kurt babbled. Blaine laughed.

"Yes. He would like to meet you. If you want."

"Really?"

"Really." Blaine bit his lip, "Do you?"

"Yeah sure! But uh Blaine? He didn't really kill those people did he?" Kurt gulped,

"No, but we know who did."

* * *

"Albus, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Molly we'll be fine."

"What if we get caught, you'll be sent to prison and I don't know how Blaine would cope without you." Molly sighed running a hand through her hair. Even through the phone she could see the mans smirk.

"Have I been caught before?"

"Well no...how about a deal? You can come but don't try to intimidate, scare, threaten, dad/uncle talk or anything else that could ward off Kurt got it?"

"And if I don't like him?" Albus giggled,

"Then you'll wish you went to prison by the time i'm done with you."

"You really like this kid don't you Mols?"

"Yeah I do." Molly smiled, "Do you remember Blaine looking this, this happy before? Honestly, you saw him at regionals."

"No I haven't, you're right. Ok deal, see you tomorrow?"

"Goodbye Albus."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat together at Breadstix, occasionally making the odd comment into the conversation, until Quinn caught their interest.

"I heard they are having auditions for 'A Very Potter Musical- The Movie' tomorrow."

"Who!" The boys gasped in unison.

"Starkid, who else?" Blaine looked very excited and Kurt practically screamed! Blaine then looked upset.

"B? What's up?"

"It's tomorrow, Kurt, I've nothing prepared."

"No way." Kurt beamed,

"What?" Blaine asked .

"No way! We have that learned and all. We know the lines from the sequel, I could audition for Ron and you could be Harry and we could do Red Vines!" Kurt squealed.

"Ok." Blaine laughed, "You think we could do it?"

"Yeah, We could."

"WAIT!" Rachel yelled. "Everyone look at Blaine." They all did.

"What the..."Blaine was confused Kurt hugged him,

"He's hot, I know. Mine, back off."

"No, he looks, I can't believe I didn't see this before. He looks like Darren Criss." Rachel smirked, "The girls gasped in unison, the boys looked confused, "Harry freaking Potter."

"OOOOOOH right."

* * *

**_Next Time: Blaine introduces Kurt to Albus_**

**_Molly has a surprize for Blaine_**

**_Lauren Lopez has just made herself a new best friend, Blaine's jealous._**

**_and, could it be? At long last? NO WAY!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9, But, my Kurt!

"Blaine?" Kurt sighed, standing outside his boyfriends house clutching his hand. "I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he, you're amazing." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's flushed cheek. Kurt smirked and followed Blaine inside. "Albus? Albus it's me and Kurt."

"Honey calm down he isn't here yet, you two get some Molly time!" Molly smirked swaying her hips whilst walking into the living room with the boys. She wrapped her arms around Kurt. "Hey Kurtikins, haven't seen you in a while."

"I know far to long!" Kurt laughed.

"Gee hope he gets on that well with me." A voice said from the hall. Blaine jumped up, his face breaking into a huge smile.

"Uncle Albus!" He ran out and jumpd on the man, tackeling him to the ground. Blaine looked up when he heard a giggle.

"Always so graceful Blaine." A girl smirked at him. She looked about 17 with a short, light brown bob that grazed her jaw line and was shorter in the back. Her eyes very icy blue and her midnight blue tank top brought them out. She had her fringe pinned up with several light blue slides. The girl was the same height as Blaine but her dark blue jeggings and high heeled black converse made her legs appear to go on forever. She smirked and held a hand out to Blaine,

"Hey Clara." Blaine laughed pulling the girl into a hug, "Didn't know you were coming?"

"About that..." Albus rubbed the back of his neck, the same way Blaine did when he was nervous. Kurt took in his appearence. His hair was the same length as Clara's but wasn't straight and sleek it was tatty and ratty and un-washed looking. He wore a black trench coat, a black t-shirt and wore out black jeans. His Red converse being the only colour in his outfit. His face seemed tired but his baby blue eyes sparkled with life. "...I need you to take care of her."

"Woah, back track." Kurt waved. "Hi I'm Kurt pleasure to meet you. Sorry, Blaine thinks he's a puppy and who is Clara in relation to you Blaine? No offence."

"None taken." Clara shrugged.

"Right. Um, Clara is Albus' daughter but Blaine's sorta sister." Molly tried. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Not mine but was basically brought up as Blaine's father's daughter until his ex-wife announced she slept with drunk Albus..."

"Hi." Albus waved.

"...and he's the real father. Suited us because we like Albus better. I married my husband because our families were set up. Following?"

"Kinda." Kurt stated.

"Good, better than Wes did. My husband offed himself, see Blaine for details..."

"He knows." Blaine supplied,

"Nevermind then. After his death word got out about Clara and Albus, he got kicked out of his house cos he was treading on thin ground as it was with the landlord. Old sour grape. He moved in with us and he Blaine and Clara grew closer. Suddenly Albus' face was all over the news for murders he didn't commit. Some big people were killed. They knew Clara was his daughter so targetted her. We staged her death and she insisted she went on the run with Albus. Yes, Albus, she looks great you look like a hobo, excuse?"

"She understands hair products."

"Damn straight."

"Moving on. Letters keep us all in contact. Blaine bullied moved to Dalton, You bullied moved to Dalton drama drama drama oh my wizard God I love you drama drama I love you too drama drama we are standing in a hall explaining. Caught up?" Molly smiled.

"More or less." Kurt nodded.

"I like him B, he you're boyfriend?" Clara winked at Kurt.

"Acctually yes he is." Blaine clarified.

"Oh My Gosh! Blaine!" She slapped his arm, "Why didn't you say!"

"You just got here!"

"Oh yeah." She shrugged and hugged Kurt. She smealt oddly like rasberries. "Hiya."

"Uh...hi?"

"Ok, while she attacks, I need you to take care of her. Blaine, not Molly." Albus resumed rubbing his neck.

"Why!" Blaine and Molly asked at once.

"Love you too." Clara smirked.

"FBI are catching up with me. She'll be charged with aiding a fugitive. She'll be put in care. Blaine I need her to be your long lost sister and your mom can't cope."

"Why can't she cope?" Molly asked clearly annoyed.

"Blaine and Clara are like twins, They go to the same school, live in same house go out together there is no chance she'll be one her own, I need her safe Mols. Please." Albus begged.

"She wouldn't be in my classes anyway, shes younger than I..."Albus cut Blaine off.

"Kurt, how old does Clara look?" Kurt took in her appearence again. Younger than Blaine...

"16? Possibly 17." Kurt nodded. Clara and Albus fist pounded.

"I'm 14."

"Really?"

"Kurt is it?" Kurt nodded and Clara continued, "Hon you look about 15 in that outfit. Try Marc Jacobs next time."

"I'll have you know Blaine told me not to wear Marc Jacobs, I'm overwearing it." Kurt glared at Blaine; Clara slapped him.

"You bag a guy who knows fashion and you don't let him wear the amazing Marc Jacobs." Slap. "What is wrong with you!"

"He snores, he has a Redvines obbession, he had a crush on Harry Potter, he..." Molly listed.

"Mom!"

"Just because you shop at I'm hot so i think i could pull off sweatpants if i tried dot com doesn't mean we all need to." Kurt quipped.

"Kurt, I love your clothes, they can be a bit stand-offish sometimes." Blaine winced. Clara and Kurt hit either arm.

"Better that your golden snitch boxers!" The two snapped at once. They smirked and looked at eachother, "Be me best friend?"

"Stop talking at the same time." Blaine sighed.

"Stop talking." They said in unison again then high fived.

"Albus, I still think..." Molly warned.

"Look! Clara and Kurt get on great! It would only be for a little while, Blaine's responsible." Albus pouted, "Ish. Responsible-ish."

"Blaine, you'd have to look out for her all the time,"

"I will."

"Take her shopping with You and Kurt."

"Yay!" Kurt clapped,

"Go all gangster on anybody who threatens her."

"Yup."

"Well, I guess...I guess it would be fine." Molly sighed.

"YAY!" All four clapped and jumped up and down.

"Ok, few points here. Albus, your a grown man. Blaine act your age." She sighed.

"What about them!" Blaine and Albus moaned.

"I like them, they haven't pissed me off yet. Clara, Kurt, go eat Blaine's Redvines." Molly smirked as the two ran upstairs.

"MOM!"

"You two needed to talk, so talk." She smiled then walked out. Blaine turned to his Uncle and gave him a huge bear hug.

"I missed you buddy." Albus sighed.

"Don't ever leave for that long again, ok?" Blaine sniffed.

"I can't make any promises, you know that Blaine" Albus said as they sat down. "So, Kurt."

"What about him?" Blaine gulped. Albus chuckled, his eyes sparkeling a little.

"Relax kid, I like him."

"You do!" Blaine beamed.

"Yea, i do. What's he like?" Albus asked, his nephew seemed to smile so much more, he wanted to know why.

"Amazing, talented, breath taking, caring, thoughtful, funny, cute, smart, very cute, surprizing, unexpected, beautiful, Kurt." Blaine sighed happily.

"Someone likes him a lot."

"I'm completly in love with him. And everytime i see him I get butterflies."

"Awww! That is too cute!" Clara laughed from the door.

"Too too cute!" Kurt laughed with a Redvine hanging out of this mouth.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Albus asked smiling. Clara made airplane noises.

"DANGER!DANGER! ABORT MISSION, I REPEAT ABORT!" she winked and slid into the kitchen. Kurt had gone white.

"Blaine, go make sure she doesn't break..."

SMASH

"I'm fine...it jumped!"

"Anything." Albus sighed. Blaine offered Kurt a smile then left. "You can sit down you know."

"Oh. Oh kay." Kurt shakily sat down.

"Relax, i don't bite much."

"M-m-m-much?" Kurt's eyes bugged.

"Joke! Joke! Not at all! Whew, someone jumpy." Albus grinned.

"Well you're only one of the most important people in Blaine's life. I kinda want you to like me." Kurt gulped.

"I do, so calm down Kurt." Albus laughed, "Clara would be the one to worry about but since you two are plotting world domination or something, you're good."

"Oh, Awesome." He smiled.

"What are your intensions towards Blaine?" Shit.

"I...I...uh...er...is this a trick question?"

"No."

"Right...I plan to...stay with...Blaine f-for as long as he'll put up with me."

"You ever think about marrying him? As a random thought?"

"Once or twice I pictured it."

"And?"

"To be honest? It seems pretty awesome."

"Ever considered having kids with..."

"Uncle Albus!" Blaine came back in. "What's with the third degree!"

"Have you?" Albus continued.

"I..I...I...erm." Kurt stuttered.

"I have." Blaine shrugged. "I have also thought about what it would be like to marry him, seems awesome. Was the the next question?"

"Previous." Kurt gulped.

"Oh...UNCLE ALBUS! Are you trying to freak him out?" Albus just continued.

"Was he your first kiss? Was it a good first kiss?" Kurt's face drained of all colour. He trembled slightly, "Blaine try tongue or something?" Albus asked, confused at the reaction. "Or was it not Blaine? You fool around a lot before you met him? Or just a few other boyfriends? At your school before Dalton or..."

"Albus!" Molly screamed. "Stop talking right now." Albus took in both boys. Blaine looked murderous but speechless, Kurt looked ill.

"I...I have to use the restroom." Kurt bolted up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"What? It was a normal question." Albus asked, wondering why Molly and Blaine were about to linch him.

"Kurt's life long bully stole his first kiss, tried for more but Kurt pushed him away. He threatened to kill Kurt if he told. So Kurt moved to Dalton." Molly sighed.

"Oh my God, I didn't know I'm so sorry Blaine." Blaine's eyes were closed and he was trying to breath.

"Sorry, I get protective of him, you giving him the third degree didn't..." Blaine's mother cut him off.

"You did what? You said you wouldn't! Albus!" Molly hit the back of his head. "Idiot."

* * *

Clara saw Kurt run upstairs and followed him. As the door slammed she heard gagging.

"Kurt?" She nudged the door open. Kurt was crying over the toilet. "Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" She pulled him into a hug and he explained.

"...And being asked that triggered the memories." Kurt sniffed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Knock knock knock.

"Kurt?" Blaine poked his head in. "Oh God, you ok?"

"Fine now." Kurt sniffed then nodded.

"He shouldn't have..."

"Its fine, really. Sorry about my reaction." Kurt looked upset.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I should have told him to not push that area, I'M sorry." Blaine got onto the floor and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt sniffed.

"Mean what?"

"You thought about us getting married? Having kids?" Kurt tried to hide his smiled. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...yeah, a bit yeah." Blaine blushed. Clara launched ontop of him.

"Awww! Blainey's growing up!" She ruffeled his hair, "I'm so pround!"

"Clara! Get off."

* * *

"BLAINE! WAKE UP ALBUS AND CLARA NOW!" Molly screamed at two thirty. "FBI ARE AT THE DRIVE ENTRANCE!"

"No, you'll be caught!" Blaine gasped looking to Albus.

"Get Clara out of here." Clara tried to protest.

"I am not leaving you!"

"Blaine, take her to Kurt's now. I'll make it look like Molly didn't know I was here, that I snuck in." Albus insisted. "Now go."

"Uncle Abus come with us." Blaine begged.

"I'm caught, someone tipped of the FBI. I'm caught now or I'm caught with you Molly and Clara. You guys are not going to prison for me."

"I swear I will get you out if it's the last thing I do." Clara swore.

"I know baby girl."

"Get them out now!" Molly yelled.

"Love ya Kid." Albus nodded at them then ran down to Molly to stage the struggle. Blaine threw open the bedroom window and helped Clara down the drain pipe.

* * *

Kurt woke to his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and saw the caller ID,

"This better be good Blaine..."

"Albus FBI. Me and Clara running, can we crash at yours?"

"What? FBI!" Kurt gasped.

"Somebody tipped them off." Blaine sobbed, "Kurt what are we gonna do?"

"Come to mine, we'll sort this out."

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded so weak and broken.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, thank you."

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kurt swung open the door to meet a sobbing Blaine and a teary Clara. He pulled them inside. He opened his arms out once the door was closed and Blaine crashed into them.

"Who told them? Why'd he get caught? This is all my fault, he was so careful but then he had to see me and get caught." Blaine cried. Clara rubbed his back,

"This isn't your fault B." He snapped.

"YES IT IS! HE WAS COMING TO MY SHOWS, TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND! ME! IT'S MY FAULT!" Blaine screamed.

"We went to the shows because I wanted to Blaine, I am as much to blame here!" Clara shot back. Burt and carole came running down the stairs in their pyjamas.

"What the devil is going on here?" They asked in unison.

* * *

"So I can crash here too?" Clara smiled. Carole laughed,

"Sweetie we aren't just going to throw you out." She frowned when she thought the girl mumbled 'that's a first.'

"Boys, I think you should get to bed. Blaine, guest room accross from Kurt's." Burt said sternly.

"Yes sir." Blaine gulped.

"Burt." Kurt smiled,

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I stay in Kurt's room?" Clara asked, Kurt smiled and nodded at his parents.

"Sure, why not." Burt shrugged.

"What! No fair!" Blaine moaned.

"She's a girl." Burt clarifed. Blaine just sighed.

* * *

"AVPM! AVPM! AVPM!"

The audition room was filled with tons of fans dying to be in the movie. The glee clubbers stood together laughing at Brittany and Clara.

"I don't get it, are you a wizard?" Brittany asked sweetly,

"Yes, but I can turn into an animal too." Clara smirked. This was fun.

"OH! I'd turn into a duck then go to lemonade stands and ask fror grapes allllll day." Brittany smiled at her little image while the glee club rolled their eyes.

"Draco Malfoy auditions! Only males!" A man in a starkid shirt shouted, "Warner wont lets us have a girl! Sorry ladies." Their was a large sigh but Kurt gasped and clapped his hands.

"Blaine! Blaine! I'm going to audition for Draco!" He squealed,

"I thought you were going for Ron?" Blaine laughed, adjusting the guitar on his back,

"Yes, but...but Draco! And who else whos a guy will have a Draco audition prepared?" Kurt smiled. Blaine looked at the line. Apparently 3 beefy dudes.

"Go on." He smiled. Kurt squealed and clapped his hands then kissed Blaine's cheek and ran off.

"Name?" The man at the door asked.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes sir." He beamed.

"Go on in." Kurt composed himself then opened the door to the stage for auditions. It was empty. He jumped up on the stage and felt like he was home. The back door opened,

"Having fun?"

"Holy crap!" Kurt jumped, hands flying to his mouth. Lauren Lopez, Joey Richter and Bonnie Gruesen walked in.

"Wow, did mean to scare you." Lauren laughed.

"Sorry, I was told to go in..." Kurt mumbeled,

"Nah, my bad dude." Joey smirked, "Ran out of Twizzlers." he waved the bag. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So who you going for?"

"D-draco Malfoy." Kurt stammered.

"Awesome! I like you already." Lauren winked. "Have you got a song or a monologue prepared?"

"Both. But I'd need my boy...my friend for the song." Kurt panicked.

"Relax, we don't judge. You have seen the show right?" Bonnie laughed,

"Sorry force of hobbit, HABIT!" Kurt blushed.

"Short ass boyfriend?" Lauren laughed.

"You could say that."

"You wanna bring him in for your song? Only theres no point in acting unless you can sing." Joey said while nomming on a twizzler.

"Sure, I'll go get him." Kurt ran down the stage steps and practically skipped to the door. "BLAINE!" He called,

"Yelllo?" Blaine turned around.

"Come on, I need my duet partner." He smiled holding out his hand. The curly haired boyed smirked and took it running back up to the stage.

"Holy Potter! Its part of Starkid!" Blaine gaped. They gaped back.

"Does he..." Lauren questioned,

"He does..."Joey nodded,

"But how..." Bonnie pondered.

"Does he look like Darren Criss?" Kurt beamed, they nodded, "Yeah he gets that a lot."

"Hi." Blaine waved awkwardly.

"Sorry buddy, who you auditioning for?" Joey said while starting another Twizzler,

"Harry Freakin Potter." Blaine smiled while Kurt face palmed.

"Well boys the stage is yours." Blaine pulled his guitar off his back and Kurt sat at the piano stage left.

"You ready for this?" Kurt asked with a shakey breath.

"As long as you're right beside me I'm ready for anything." Blaine winked. As a blush rose onto Kurt's cheeks the New Direction quietly slipped into the back row.

"Oh sorry, what was the song?" Lauren smiled, The boys looked at her, and said in unison.

"No way."

**_Hope you liked this chapter! sorry to end here, no no way this time.  
_**

**_JOKE! I wouldn't do that too you, just keep scrolling ;)_**

,

,

,

,

,

,

Kurt began to play the opening notes while Blaine started his monolgue,

"You listen to me now, for eleven years, I thought i was a total douchebag living under some stairs, But this year," Blaine stood proudly, "I find out I'm a wizard!" He climbed on top of the piano then jumped off. "I can fly and turn invisable, and I just traveled the fuck back in time. So fuck you Draco." Kurt stuck his tongue out, "Hows that for a happy thought?" He faced to the audience again, still unaware it had gotten bigger. "So there is absolutly no way that there is no way, you hear me?" He swug his guitar forward,

_ My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster._  
_ I'm in control, commander and master._  
_ Lady Fate, creating disaster-_  
_ but she ain't the boss of me!_

"Wow, hes good." Bonnie smiled,

"Its Darrens long lost gay brother." Joey stated. Lauren just rolled her eyes and stole a twizzler.

_A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback_  
_ makes you either wanna get lost, or get back._  
_ I choose the latter; let's not forget that_  
_ we hold the cards this time,_  
_ so there's no need to bitch or whine!_

_ There's no way_  
_ I'm gonna take another option,_  
_ no way I am gonna settle with a loss!_  
_ No way I'm gonna sit around and watch,_  
_ there's no, no way..._

"Its the other one ever going to sing?" Joey asked.

"Maybe he can't." Bonnie sighed,

"Shame, I really liked him." Lauren pouted.

"Go on Blainey boy!" Puck jeered quietly,

"Come on Kurt," Mercedes begged.

_There's no way_  
_ you're gonna find me in the background,_  
_ no damn way you gonna see me satisfied!_  
_ No way they're ever gonna make me back down,_  
_ no, no way..._

Kurt closed his eyes for a second, He was on stage, where he belonged with Blaine, nothing else mattered, so he opened his mouth to sing.

**Home field advantage,**  
** the upper hand is ours,**  
** so the game is on!**

The whole rooms jaws collectively dropped.

"Wow." Joey and Bonnie gasped.

"That's at least two octaives higher then I sung it." Lauren beamed.

**The clock ticks,**  
** but we've got our tricks**  
** to fuss with and fix what wrong!**

"Wasn't he singing super high a second ago?" Bonnie asked bemused,

"What.." Lauren felt she had just found her Draco.

_Let's wake up and go, guys,_  
_ take out the bad guys,_  
_ break out your mad eyes_

Everyone could see the pride in Blaine's eyes as he finished he solo verse,

YEAH!

We'll take it on together,  
we're stronger and we're better  
and if there's a problem

Whatever!

Kurt smiled at the reaction to his high F harmony line.

There's no way  
we're gonna leave it up to chance,  
there's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight!  
No way you gonna see us on on our ass,  
There's no, no way...

There's no way  
we're gonna settle with sorrow,  
leave right now if you think this ain't real!  
Today, not waitin' for tomorrow!

No, no way there's no way,  
no, no way there's no way,  
no, no way there's no way,  
there's  
no  
way!

The room was stunned into silence. Kurt and Blaine looked nervously at eachother.

"Was it that bad?" Kurt cringed.

"Reggie," Lauren called to the man at the door,

"Yes Miss Lopez?"

"Please tell all Harry's and Draco's to kindly leave," She smiled then turned to the boys, "We have our stars." New Directions jumped up from their seats and clapped and cheered wildely. "Sorry about us. Bonnie is in shock and well I think you broke Joey." She motioned towards the boy with a twizzler falling out of his open mouth.

"We...we got the parts?" Blaine gasped.

"Yes indeed."

"OH MY WIZARD GOD!" The boys jumped down and hugged Lauren.

"Oh and I love your jeans, they are gorgeous." Kurt added to Lauren,

"Really? they're the new Apple Bottoms, didn't know what I thought." she smirked.

"I would totally pair them with knee high converse in black though."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Lauren gasped, "You busy? Wanna go for coffee?"

"Sure!" Kurt beamed taking Lauren's arm.

"You OK Blaine?" Puck laughed coming up to the clearly stropping boy.

"My Kurt." He pouted, "Why is everyone suddenly best friends with him! I had him first." He pouted bigger and added a stomp.

"Wanna go watch Clara explain to Brittany what Pigfarts is?" Santana coaxed. Blaine nodded happily, but kept his pout on.

_My Kurt. _

_**Sorry for the uber long wait. I had exams (nelghhhh)**_

_**NEW YORK! LOVE YOU EVEN MORE NOW!**_

**_Hope you liked me teased ending ;)_**

**_Nah I love you guys to much to do that._**

**_If I can get up to 150 reveiws before tuesday then on Wednesday i SHALL UPDATE!_**

**_Next on AVGM: Clara goes to Mckinley_**

**_Albus' secrets come out_**

**_AVPM-TM filming_**

**_and is everything happy in Klaine land?_**

_**(av)PS, what do you guys think of clara?**  
_


	10. Chapter 10, I'm not crazy! Sure, physco

"You sure thats why?" Blaine asked Kurt on the walk back to his car.

"Yes! Darren was too busy filming some weird TV show and Warner wouldn't let Lauren be Draco, so the rest of the cast refused to preform without them."

"Is Lauren as awesome in person?" Blaine clasped his hands together like the fanboy he was and Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics.

"If not more so."

"So wait...Snape is really Captain Hook?" Brittany's confused voice stated.

"Yes, why else would he HAVE a hook?" Clara chuckled.

"Are you like, a genius or something?"

"...Yes I am."

* * *

"Name?" Sue asked as Clara entered her office.

"Clara Anderson," She dropped her empty coffee cup in the bin then continued. "I was told you were the principal now..."

"No no no. That name won't do." Sue stood up and looked Clara over.

"I'm sorry what?" The young girl raised her eyebrow at the Coach.

"Right I'm in a nicey mood today so you have a choice. Coffee Cup, Bobble head or vitim #2948 and a half." Sue smirked at the confused girl.

"Ummm...Coffee cup?"

"Damn, hoped for Victim #2948 and a half, i need a new way of keeping track."

"Why and a half?" Clara raised her eyebrow again.

"Curly is too short to count as one."

"Coach, I think your a genius."

* * *

Blaine was at his locker putting books away when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He smiled at his Boyfriend.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi Blaine." Kurt smirked blushing, "So? Now?"

"Now what?" Blaine asked very confused.

"Ha ha ha! I will figure it out Blainey." He planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek then looked in his locker. "Huh not there."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Kurt smiled in realisation.

"Oh! Its a surprise! Right right," He leant close, "But I know its happening in glee club, act dumb all you want." He winked then skipped off.

"What the Weasley?"

* * *

Glee rolled round and Kurt sat on tenderhooks the whole time.

"I'd like to introduce Clara Anderson, be nice." Mr Shue smiled as Clara stepped in and sat with Blaine and Kurt right away.

"Aren't you going to go up?" Kurt smirked to Blaine.

"Why should I?" Blaine asked, confused again.

"You _know_ why." Kurt laughed and put his hand up. "Mr Shue? Blaine has a song prepared for today." Mercedes and Brittana clapped and muttered 'i knew he would's.

"Of course he has!" Rachel laughed. Blaine raised a triangle, _what _was he missing?

"Um...no I really don't Kurt. What's with you today? You're like a hyper puppy." Kurt's face then dropped,

"R-R-Really? You have n-nothing?" His face then recovered, "Oh so there's a surprise for the two of us at home!"

"Why would there be?" Santana covered her mouth, Mercedes jaw had already dropped. Kurt face fell again.

"You're joking right?" He laughed lightly, "You got me Blaine! Please stop, you are making me actually think you forgot." Brittany covered her face, Rachel and Finn looked murderous. Clara gasped and caught on that Blaine wasn't kidding. Shaking her head and covering her mouth with her hands.

"Forgot what? Kurt what are you talking about?"

"My...My birthday, Blaine. My 18th?" Kurt has tears in his eyes as he saw genuine realisation cloud Blaine's eyes, "Oh my Ga Ga, you _did _forget." A tear escaped.

"Kurt, I...I'm sorry its just with everything going on...I'm sure you don't even remember the _month _of mine let alone the date." Blaine laughed.

"21st of November."

"Kurt..."

"Nobody remembered." He sighed. A cough made him turn to Finn.

"We all did, we thought Blaine was going to sing or something them we would shout surprise and you be so happy." He said sheepishly as everyone pulled out a present. Blaine looked to Clara for help but she was holding a neatly wrapped box with a blue ribbon.

"I appreciate the thought guys I really do." Kurt smiled, "You too Clara, I didn't think anyone would have told you."

"Kurt I'm so..." Blaine begged,

"It's fine, no biggy. I'll have other birthdays..."

"Kurt..."

"...If you will all excuse me I left my French book in my locker, be back soon." he then walked quickly out of the room. Blaine got up but Clara pushed him down.

"Let him be."

* * *

"Hummel!" Dave called after Kurt,

"Not now Dave." Was he crying?

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" Dave smiled, maybe he would get Kurt then.

"Blaine forgot my birthday." Oh. Didn't see that coming.

"Well, I was coming to give you this." He handed Kurt a parcel.

"Whats...?"

"I remembered. And everyone deserves one day about them, so i told the team to lay off you today." Kurt almost smiled, "But tomorrow is fair game and this didn't happen?"

"Wouldn't expect it another way." Kurt smiled.

"Cool." Dave turned away, "Happy Birthday Hum...Kurt." Then he left. Kurt smiled and turned his attention to the parcel. He opened it gingerly and smiled at the gift. A light cream scarf with tiny black and dark blue music notes patterned on. A high F positioned where his throat would be. On each tassle hung a charm with a musical logo on it. Wicked, Rent, Les Mis, Evita, Avenue Q, Annie, Oliver, Grease, Bugsy Malone, My fair lady, Chicago, Moulin Rogue, the Lion king and Sunset Boulevard, all his favourites. Kurt smiled and put it on instantly. The amount of thought was outstanding...maybe Dave Karofsky wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Hey guys." Kurt smiled walking back in.

"Whats that around your neck?" Santana asked.

"A scarf silly!" Brittany smiled.

"Yes but who got you it." Rachel asked getting up to look at it, "Oh Kurt this is beautiful!"

"A friend gave it to me." Kurt smiled.

"A good friend?" Blaine asked, still sad.

"Could be. We'll see."

Dave standing in the hall smirked. Dave 1 Anderson 0.

* * *

"Kurt talk to me."

"No."

"We could run lines?"

"We have a million times."

"We could..."

"Save your breath." Kurt snarled then slammed his bedroom door. Blaine sighed and turned down the call until her heard sobbing, then his heart broke right there. Then Kurt's ringtone distracted him.

#''##''#

"H-h-hello?"

"Hi Kurt."

"Dave! How did you get this number?"

"Not important. Did you like it?"

"Like it I loved it! Thank you so much! How did you know..."

"Facebook, no big deal."

"Well still, thank you."

"You Okay?"

"Not really. I mean Blaine did forget my birthday, but I'll get over it."

"You deserve better. Someone who won't forget."

"What does that mean?"

"Check your facebook, My Fair lady isn't on there, but its a favourite am I right?"

"Yes, top three."

"After Wicked and Evita."

"Yes...how did you..."

"I told you, you deserve someone better.

Click

#''##'#

Kurt looked down at his phone in shock. Did Karofsky _like _him? He heard a shuffle outside his door. Blaine still hadn't moved? He lifted of his bed and walked to the door, he opened it to a large box. Raising an eyebrow he picked it up. Inside the box he discovered a baby blue frame, sized to fit on a wall, with diamanté music notes and the word 'Klaine' bedazzeled on it. Inside the frame was a collage of pictures of him and Blaine, the largest photo was in the centre, it was right before their preformance of no one, both looking at each other with pure love on their face. A note fell from the frame.

I'm sorry. I love you. I know its not much and it took like 4 hours to do but, I'm sorry Kurt  
Forgive me? Happy birthday. B x

Kurt beamed and ran to where Blaine was staying. Blaine was curled up in a ball, looking nervous. Kurt cleared his throat.

"You get it?" Blaine asked timidly, Kurt nodded, "And?" Kurt marched over to Blaine grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth. Blaine moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the slender boys waist. Kurt bit lightly on Blaine's lower lip and the later fought back a moan. A cough from the doorway broke them apart like lightening.

"Uh, dude? It's great that you are uh all good again but uh could you do that in your room? I want a snack." Finn muttered to the floor.

"Finn!" Kurt growled. He took Blaine's hand and dragged him to his room.

"Use protection!"

"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!" silence. "Better." Kurt smiled then lifted the frame, "Where do you think this should go?"

"Wall opposite the window?" Blaine answered,

"Perfect." Kurt kissed his cheek. Blaine blushed.

* * *

"5 6 7 8 and bam bam one two three bam bam one two two bam look bam turn walk walk walk jump!"Kurt called to the junior tryouts. The only one seeming to be following the complex routine was Clara. "Um, Ok from the top."

"Kurt," Santana called from the door, "Coach wants you."

"Can you take over newbie training?" Kurt smirked,

"If I must."

"Thanks San."

"OK COACHROACHES 1 2 3 4 AND NO! SHORTY, TUBBY AND GINGER WAKE UP!" She screeched. Kurt shook his head and walked down the hall to the office and knocked.

"Coach?"

"Porcelain come in." Sue smiled. Wait smiled? Uh oh. "I need you to give this to an old friend of mine." She handed him a doll that says 'Gotcha at last.' when squeezed.

"Uh sure. Where to?"

"State prison." She smiled.

"Um Ok. Whats the name?" Kurt asked.

"Albus. Albus Black."

* * *

Kurt was shaking entering the prison. His bright red uniform was attracting stares and glares. A few inmates got rowdy.

"Hey cutie come here much?"

"Gosh, I ever get out hes next."

"Leave him alone!" Kurt knew that voice! He turned to face Blaine's Uncle.

"Albus! Thank gosh!"

"Kurt what are you doing here? Wearing that. You do know whos minions wear that uniform right?" Albus asked warily.

"Yeah. The McKinley Cheerios." Kurt sounded confused.

"That evil bitch is the reason half of us are in here." An inmate shouted.

"Yea the other half actually did commit crimes, we didn't." Another shouted.

"Well, she said to give you this." Kurt blushed handing Albus the doll. Others gasped then looked at their identical dolls. Albus looked hurt.

"You're one of them?"

"I'm a cheerleader?" Kurt stated.

"Does she call your surname or another name?" Albus asked seriously.

"Porcelain." A few Inmates gasped.

"YOU'RE Porcelain?"

"Dude sorry."

"Oh god Kurt." Albus paled.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"If Sue thinks you're useful or dating someone useful she gives you a name. Then sends us, anyone whos ever got on her badside, messages using the code names. Like 'Sandbags just bit Q while Blondy span in circles. Porcelain was not amused.'" Albus explained quickly.

"Ok, so whats wrong with Porcelain?"

"Porcelain has been know as the secret weapon. Someone whos going to put us all in the electric chair." Kurt looked panicked

"What..."

"She killed everyone we were convicted for."

"How many of you?"

"4 in here, but she had killed 17 people in total."

"She pinned 13 on you!"

"Thats not important. Her best friend in school was one Dolores Umbridge." Kurt gasped,

"Blaine's headmistress."

"The very same. I, James, Nick and Peter." He pointed to each, "Were students of theirs when they were in the same school. We stood up to them." Albus explained.

"Albus the most!" Nick shouted, "He made sure Sue transferred states! She never forgave him."

"But lately she has been sending messages that 'Porcelain was going to wipe you out, when i wipe Porcelain out.' Shes going to find a way to get us all together, with you and she's going to kill you. You need to stay away from her. Understand?" Albus urged. Kurt went white.

"Curly and Coffee cup. Anything about them?" Kurt begged.

"Yeah, Curly who ever she is, is going to be attacked by 'James and Peter'. Poor girl, last one Sue got lackys to attack go beat within an inch of her life, hence why Peter is here. Coffee cup was never mentioned why?" Albus asked.

"Clara is Coffee cup, Blaine...Blaine is curly." Kurt shook his head. "Blaine's going to be heading to pick me up from Cheerios. He knows I'm always late so shows up ten minutes later. Its normally empty." Kurt panicked. Albus grabbed his hand.

"Get back, get Blaine and get away from her, prevent Clara from getting on the squad yes but get out!"

* * *

Blaine was Sitting on a bench waiting for Kurt to come out. That boy took years to fix his hair. It was kinda hot messy though. Blaine pictures Kurt with messy hair with a grin on his face. Little was he aware someone from his past was behind him. Drake, Goyle and fish each had a baseball bat. Coming from behind Blaine wouldn't be able to identify faces. Blaine started to hum when a bat crashed into the back of his head. He gasped and fell forward in pain. A boot hit his ribs and and fist impacted his eye.

"Good punch Dr...James!"

"Thanks Peter, nice kick!"

"Blaine!" A high voice cried out. The bullies looked to eachother,

"She said he'd be dealt with."

"I know, just run!" With that they spilt. Sue came running out as if on cue.

"Curly! Oh my word are you alright?" Most staged thing either boy had heard. Kurt could act too.

"Oh thank gosh you were here Coach!" Kurt grabbed her in a hugged, slipping his hand into her pocket and taking her phone.

"Well I think I saw who did it, it was..." Sue began.

"Drake my old bully. Recognised the boot and voice." Blaine choked. Sue looked shocked.

"Oh...thats great." She stood to walk away, "Curly, is 'Clara Anderson' any relation to you?" Sue smirked,

"No, none at all." Kurt answer. Sue seemed annoyed then stormed off.

"Kurt? Why did you lie..." Kurt covered his mouth,

"Not here. I don't know who to trust any more."

* * *

"W-wheres Clara?" Kurt stammered, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard they were as white as his face.

"Going to Brittany's why?" Blaine asked, wincing at his spilt lip.

"Text her to go home. Now."

"Kurt..."

"Not here!" Kurt and Blaine drove home in silence now. Clara was sitting on the porch waiting.

"I got you're text whats wrong?" He forehead creased in concern. Kurt pushed past and fumbled with the lock. Once opened he pushed everyone in the locked it and went around pulling blinds and locking windows.

"Kurt, you're scaring me." Blaine panicked.

"Sue. Sue put Albus in prison." Kurt breathed.

"What!" The Andersons gasped.

"Sue put him in prison and shes working with Umbridge and she wants Albus and 3 others given the death penalty so shes trying to find a way you bust them out and put them in a room while...while Sue kills...one of the cheerios and pins it on them teaming up. She wanted you beaten up to pin that on them to make them see her case when she cries over the devastating loss of her beloved cheerio." Kurt spat. Clara had tears running down her face and Blaine looked shocked.

"Kurt, you know whos shes killing, don't you?" Kurt looked down. "Kurt. Tell me, please.""Me." He croaked, "Thats why she wanted me back on the Cheerios. It's me."

* * *

"Umbridge! I do not appreciate you threatening to enemies of _yours _that _you_have already put in jail that I will be killing my top Cheerio!" Sue growled at the woman.

"Sue! Big picture! Whats one little kid against us getting back where we belong? Albus Black..." Umbridge began,

"Albus Black put me back in my place! I was too power hungry and it was hurting my career. I don't regret him that. You have made be out to be a killer, a cold blooded bitch! I make legends about me no one else Dolores!" Sue screamed.

"What does it matter?"

"Everything! I won't let you hurt my Porcelain!" Sue snarled. Umbridge pulled out the gun she had planned for Kurt.

"Hrm, what if they killed the great Sue Sylvester as well? I'd buy it." She smiled.

"Dolores..."

"You're in with this. Like it or not. You leave i leak out what is sent then kill you, you'll die a coward and a murderous theroretisist."

"Or?"

"We kill Kurt Hummel and get those rats put back in their place."

"Umbridge listen to reason for gods sake!" Sue begged

"No Sue! It's happening and its happening tonight. You are either with me or against me." A lightblub went off in Sue's strange little head.

"I'm with you."

* * *

"You? No No no no no, Albus was wrong..." Blaine panicked.

"He wasn't and you know it." Clara sobbed, "What are we going to do?"

"I promised Albus I'd get the three of us out of here, and I will." Kurt took and deep breath then began packing enough food, clothes and money for each of them for a week. "I have a disposable phone to call my Dad but now we run got it?" The Andersons nodded and piled into Blaine's car. They each left their phones in three separate places to avoid being tracked.

"We'll be fine, you'll see." Kurt smiled trying to convince himself. Blaine took his hand and smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

"I love not dying so Kurt, honey, could you focus on the road and not Blaine's face? However puppy or Potter like it may be." The trio laughed happily.

"Hey, Kurt, I think we're being followed." Blaine said nervously. Sure enough a black car housing Umbridge was behind them.

"Shoot! Who is safe thats close? Uh...Lauren! Lauren lives around here on the set! Its guarded! Call her Blaine tell her its an emergency!" Kurt cried pointing to the disposable phone and Blaine nodded.

"Hey Kurt, when are you guys coming in for filming?" Lauren laughed down the phone.

"Lauren! Open the gates please! Do not let them let a pink car in, please Lauren Please!" Blaine sobbed down the phone.

"Blaine? Ok Blaine I'm doing that but whats going on?"

"Kurt...She's trying to kill Kurt." At that sentence Umbridge rammed into the car, nudging them forwards a bit more with a jolt. "Hurry!"

"Ok ok I have the cops on the way too, stay on the line." Kurt sped up to get to the set as soon as possible. Umbridge however was in a 4x4 and sped faster then them clipping the bacck of the car and causing them to spin off the road. The trio scream and Blaine threw himself between Kurt and the windscreen when the car began to flip.

"Blaine no don't!" Kurt gasped as he saw him undo his belt to protect Kurt from the impact. Kurt then realised this was the car Blaine and his father fixed up. This was the car that had very poor safety features, therefore most likely no airbag. "Blaine please be ok BLAINE PLEASE PLEASE BE OK!" Kurt sobbed when the car stopped. Blaine was drapped around him like a shield, a steady amount of blood flowing from his head. Clara was trapped between the door and the seats that had twisted over. He heard his door crack open and he feigned being dead.

"Nice try Hummel, I heard you screaming." Umbridge chuckled. "Reckon I could get those boys done for child abuse AND first degree murder? Lets us!" She laughed, durring at the end.

"No, No, No, get them out of the car! Please!" Kurt sobbed harder and Umbridge tried to cut him out.

"Hrm, no. You see I bust Peter Pedigree out last night, they think hes on the run. Also, that happens to be his car. Two more bodies, including Albus' beloved nephew, should seal the deal, right?" Umbridge shoved Blaine off Kurt once the belt had been cut and pried the crying boy out of the car. Once out she dragged him to the 4X4 and threw him in the back, binding his hand and putting a bag over his head. She then pulled out her phone.

"Uh Hello Sue? I got him? You got all the boys out?"

"Yep. How'd you get him?"

"Crashed his car. Blainey boy and ickle Clara should be dead before they're found."

"We'll were ready."

"Excellent! Yay! I'll bring Hummel and we can get this over with!"

"Sure can."

"Bye ze bye!"

* * *

"Bye Umbridge," Sue smiled from the police station. "As you can see I was telling the truth."

"Thank you Ms Sylvester." A cop replied, "We have Peter back in our custody and are reopening the cases of the four men. We already have teams headed to the cell phones location to get the Andersons out safely."

"You need to get Porcelain." Sue said seriously. "She finds them not there she'll go mad. Porcelain has a sharp tongue, that could get him killed."

"Where are they going?"

"McKinley high, Auditorium. Its 9 at night no one will be there."

* * *

Kurt felt the bag rip of his face and the shape of McKinley came out infront of him.

"Nice little venue for this isn't it?" Umbridge smiled.

"Please don't do this."

"Shut it."

"Please! At least call the police about Blaine! Please just do that!" Kurt sobbed.

"You're going to die kid, and you are worrying over him?" Kurt nodded, "Fine." She sighed, "Once you're dealt with I'll phone about him and the girl."

"Thank you." Kurt stopped sobbing and looked slightly happy. Blaine would be Ok, he knew it.

If he wasn't, at least they'd be together.

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine! Kurt! Answer me someone!" Lauren screamed down the phone. Clara opened her eyes blearily. Help, Lauren could help. She wriggled as far outas she coudl and streched to reach the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"No this is Clara Anderson, We've been hit. Blaine's still in the car but he looks bad, Kurt's gone. Oh god Kurt's gone! She got Kurt!" Clara sobbed.

"Shh honey breath! We're coming to get you, Is Blaine breathing?" She checked.

"Barely."

"Hold on guys were on our way."

* * *

"Sue! Sue! Where are they? SUE!" Umbridge squealed. Kurt smiled.

"I knew Sue wasn't all evil. Just mainly."

"NO! She'll be here with them then I'll kill you and they be gone for good!"

"You are insane!" Kurt snarled back, "You need help! You're crazy!"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She raised the gun at Kurt who raised his arms.

"Woah! Put the gun down, we'll talk!"

"I DON'T NEED TO TALK!" She was screeching and loaded the gun. Kurt's eyes widened. It hit him this was real.

"Umbridge, please. Listen to me! You killed them didn't you? The 17 people. You did, not Sue." She laughed,

"Look now! There! There's the fear in your eyes! About time!" She cackeled.

"DOLORES UMBRIDGE! THIS IS THE POLICE WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! LEAVE THE BOY ALONE AND NO ONE WILL HURT YOU!" A cop called on megaphone. Then sounds of a struggle as Sue stole the Megaphone.

"Except me! I might kill you!" Kurt smiled, "Porcelain, We've sent people to get Curly, ok? He'll be all right as long as you are!"

"Not very long then! Umbridge cackled. "I was killing you to wipe out them, those stupid stupid little boys, but Sue betrayed me, You mean an awful lot to her!" The gun raised. Her hands were shaking.

"No! Don't!"

"Dolores! Put it down!"

"Ms Umbridge stop!"

"Put it down you loony!"

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP! I WILL DO WHATEVER. I. WANT!"

**Bang.**

* * *

**_BUM BUM BUM! I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! AH HA HA HA_**

_**I dont even know. This chapter was alright til Cheerios then my mind went into drama mode! Hope its still a good plot and you're still interesed**_

_**Voldemort reads this. No seriously '**You-Know-Who**' reviewed it, check if you dont belive me.**_

**_Review, The Dark Lord did and so should you!_**

**_(I'm insane)_**


	11. Chapter 11, Fluff! Not for long REAL ONE

_**HUGE HUGE HUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGE APOLOGY! I uploaded a different fic by mistake! I'm so so story guys i really am!**_

_**I'm so embarassed right now  
And also, who alerted this after that, dudes you impressed and confused me!**_

_**SORRRY**_

Bang.

Kurt heard the sound on a gun go off and a body drop. He didn't know if said body was his or if Umbridge shot at an officer. He tried opening his eyes to be greeted with the sight of Umbridge with a bullet in her chest. He turned to look where the police were and saw one officer with his gun raised, looking back to Umbridge the gun was on the floor. Releif flooded him, then it hit him. Blaine. Blaine was still hurt. Blaine, his everything. Blackness took over and he fainted.

* * *

Open your eyes.

Open them.

Do it.

C'mon!

Blaine fought to open his eyes and seemed to be losing. He didn't know where he was, or where Kurt was. Clara,if she was hurt he'd never forgive himself. He just had to open his eyes. It wasn't that hard.

* * *

Clara sat by Blaine's bed for days. She was only nursing a broken leg. Burt came in every now and then to check on the Anderson's but Molly came every single day. This was the first day Kurt was being allowed to see Blaine. He was recovering from a sprained wrist, head wounds and Post tramatic stress. Yet he begged everyday to be allowed out of his room to see Blaine. Ten days apart and a doctor finally caved. The door opened and Kurt shuffeled in then gasped, he had't prepared himself for what he saw.

Blaine was lying on the white bed with a stark white face to match. Littered over his skin were cuts and bruises. There was breathing devices and heart monitors, it was almost to much to take in.

"When will he wake up?" Kurt squeaked sitting on the opposite side of the bed to Clara and taking Blaine's hand.

"If he isn't awake in 2 days they suspect brain damage. Not awake in a week and they'll ask Molly to pull the plug. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth.

"No, no she wont."

"Might not have a choice, hospital is costing too much." Clara sniffed. Kurt cradled Blaine's hand and begged him to wake up.

Kurt didn't return to his room that night. Determined not to let go of Blaine he didn't move or sleep all night. Clara left them alone together.

"Blaine, baby please wake up. You have your movie, and finding Albus...and me. Please wake up. I don't want to lose you. Please." Kurt wasn't shocked when this didn't work. He was shocked however when Blaine squeezed his hand. "Blaine?" Squeeze.

Kurt smiled standing up. Blaine kept a firm grip on the boys hand and didn't let it go.

"C'mon you're ok, open your eyes B." Squeeze.

_"I've seen you conquer certain death, and even when you're just standing there you take away my breath..." _Pulse was getting strong and Blaine's grip tighter.

"_And maybe, someday you'll hear my song and understand that all alone theres something more that I'm trying to say." _Blaine coughed around the breathed tube and brought his other hand up to pull it out of his mouth. Once it was out he gasped for air and opened his eyes. Kurt began to cry.

"Blaine! You're OK!" Blaine gave him a funny look.

"Course I am, Kurt. Why wouldn't I be?" His smiled then dropped, "Oh yeah the crash...you're OK though right?"

"I'm fine, B." Kurt laughed.

"The movie! We still have our parts right!"

"Yes, Blaine. Is that all you care about?" Kurt chuckled.

"No! Have you got any red vines?"

* * *

Over 2 months later Blaine, Clara and Kurt were fully healed up. The boys walked onto the A Very Potter Movie set to receive a thunderous applause.

"Yay! They're back happy happy. Done. GET BACK TO WORK! ANDERSON, HUMMEL COSTUMES NOW!" Tom Gellanie, the director, yelled. Said boys then quickly scurried off to costume the hair and make up.

"Hey Lauren?" Kurt smiled as Lauren tucked his hair into the wig, "You ever wish you were in the movie?"

"Hrm, sometimes. But i have always wanted to see what its like behind the camera." She smiled.

"Place on the set! 3 2 1 and action!"

"I am, A racist, I despise gingers...and mudbloods..."

* * *

"Everyone welcome back Kurt and Blaine!" Mr Schue announced to the whooping and cheers of the glee club.

"Kurt! Dolphin stop getting in trouble." Brittany stated then batted Kurt on the nose, "Bad dolphin!"

"Sorry Brit." He smiled hugging her.

"Well boys, the glee club have prepared a number for you, just to show how much we care." Mr Schue smiled. Brad then played softly as the club took their places. Kurt teared up at the song. Rachel began.

Ive been alone  
surrounded by darkness  
and Ive seen how heartless  
the world can be

Mercedes smiled at Kurt and took the next verse.

And Ive seen you crying  
you felt like its hopeless  
Ill always do my best  
to make you see

(whole club) Cause baby, youre not alone  
cause youre here with me  
and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
cause nothing can keep me from lovin you  
and you know its true  
it dont matter whatll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through

Finn smiled at them and pulled them both up.

Now I know it aint easy  
(Kurt: No it aint easy)  
But it aint hard trying  
(Blaine: its so hard trying)  
everytime I see you smiling  
and I feel you so close to me  
tell me

Glee club & Klaine:  
That baby youre not alone  
cause youre here with me  
and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
cause nothing can keep me from lovin you  
and you know its true  
it dont matter whatll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through

Puck:  
Now I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
trying to make sense of things some times

Santana:  
I look for reasons  
but I dont need em  
all I need is to look in your eyes  
and I realize

Everyone:  
Baby youre not alone  
cause youre here with me  
and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
cause nothing can keep me from lovin you  
and you know its true  
it dont matter whatll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through

They all smiled with tears in their eyes

Cause it dont matter whatll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through

"Aww! Club hug!" Rachel called tearing up. They laughed and hugged and enjoyed each others company, until Blaine's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Its Clara! You'll never guess what!" The girl cried.

"What?"

"Albus is out! Dad's coming home!"

* * *

Kurt smiled walking to his locker at the end of the day. Blaine and Clara left, family after all. He was just glad to see Blaine smile again.

"Yo, Kurt." Karofsky coughed. Kurt turned around,

"Oh, hey Dave."

"Good to see you're back."

"Hrm? Oh yeah, Thanks." Kurt smiled. Karofksy then played with his letterman jacket.

"So I was wondering. Uh I'm kinda failing french, you think you could help me out?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Great! Heres my address! Meet me there tonight at 8? Karofsky smiled.

"Sure?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow. This wouldn't end well, would it?

_**Shortish chapter but my mind is with other stories, i just wanted to update for you guys! cos i luv yas :)**_

_**Feel free (and please do) to look at my other stories! I have a good few Klaine and one Harry Potter one so check them out.**_

_**Check them out well thats suggestive.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE :D**_

_**(Let me know if anyone had a deviantART account, I'll send you a llama if you review :D)**_


	12. Chapter 12, French is a dangerous tounge

"Ok, so. Je m'applle."

"Jem app elle"

"No je. JE."

"GEE em app elle."

"Juh."

"Jush."

"Mah."

"Mah."

"Pelle."

"Pelle!"

"Je m'applle."

"Gem app ellie!" Karofsky smiled. Kurt sighed in exasperation then laughed.

"Close enough. You are getting there...slowly." He smiled. Dave's house was large and very well decorated, and that was coming from Kurt!

"I have a question though." Karofsky sighed, it popped up when I was reading something and it looked French."

Ok, lay it on me." Kurt smiled. Karofsky looked him in the eye, almost lovingly and smiled.

"It was _'Je t'aime'_." He breathed. Kurt froze up.

"Well, uh, Google can tell you that, uh, I need to leave." Kurt panicked, packing his things up. He knew this wasn't a good idea. Karofsky however looks hurt.

"I did, so I uh found something that applied more to us." He smiled, holding Kurt's hand to his chest.

"Dave you need to let go of me right now." Kurt panicked, fear rising in him.

_"Je t'aimerai toujours_! It means I will love you forever! Thats us, Kurt!" Karofsky placed his other hand on the small of Kurt's back and pulled him closer.

"Dave please stop!" Kurt had tears welling in his eyes now. "Please!"

"_Je t'aime Kurt, Je t'aime Kurt_." He then leant in and pressed his lips hungrily to Kurt's. Kurt cried out in objection but Karofsky used this to his advantage and plunged his tongue into Kurt's unwilling mouth and guided the boy to the sofa. Once Kurt's knees hit he fell back onto the sofa and Karofsky freed his mouth to trail hot kisses down his throat. Kurt clawed and punched at the larger boy to get him off.

"Let me go! Get off me! Please stop!" He soon landed a well placed kick in the boys crotch.

"Kurt?"

"Stay away from. Stay the hell away from me." Kurt grabbed his bag and ran for his car with tears running in rivers down his face. He pulled his phone out once he got to his car and called the one person who would help him.

* * *

"Blainers, stop the tears ok I'm home," Albus smiled at his nephew.

"I know I just missed..."

"GROUP HUG!" Clara called before jumping on the boys. Molly laughed and shook her head.

"Blaine, honey? Your phone is ringing."

"Oh i bet its Kurt!" Albus mocked then made kissy faces. Blaine hit him playfully and caught his phone as his mother tossed it over.

"Hey Babe."

"B-Blaine don't hang up!"

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped, "Hon whats the matter? Where are you?"

"At Karofsky's."

"WHAT?"

"I was helping him with French then he said he loved me! Then he kissed me again! I need you Blaine please!" Kurt sobbed.

"Where are you?"

"43rd Avenue, near the corner store." He sniffled. Blaine wanted to scoop him up in his arms and prevent the world from hurting his boy ever again.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Kurt must be sick. He surely misunderstood me. Sure I was a jerk to him and threatened to kill him more than once and nearly did but...but i bought him a scarf! I remembered his birthday! I kissed him! Clearly he was so overcome with emotion over my confession of love he had to run to his car to calm himself! THATS IT! Surely! I knew my beloved Kurt would never leave or hurt me! I'll go find him, thats what I'll do! I'll look after my boy until there is no doubt left, and no Anderson. _

Dave smiled as he skipped out of his house and headed to his car, humming under his breath.

_I'm gonna kick his ass, gonna kick his ass, your going down, Anderson. _  
_I'm getting Hummel's ass, getting Hummel's ass, damn I'm getting Hummel's ass. _

He sang to the tune of 'Let the games begin' in a very off tune voice. Kurt would be his and Anderson would do running back to Dalton with his tail between his short legs. It was win win!

And win. For him.

* * *

Kurt sat in tears, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel wishing Blaine would hurry up. Blaine always made him feel better no matter what.

A car pulled up beside Kurt's. It looked familiar but it wasn't Blaine's. Once the figure got out of the car and moved towards Kurt's he gasped and locked the whole car immediately.

Dave Karofsky. Could this night get worse?

* * *

Yes.

* * *

_**I UPDATED! (YAAAAY)**_

_**WITH A FILLER (AWW)**_

_**Action rebegins next chapter, I'm so so sorry by the way everyone, I've been lost with new and different stories (which you should feel free to check out cough cough) but I will be updating as much as possible now :)**_

_**YAYY**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**_

_**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**_

_**Stroppypoppy x**_


	13. Chapter 13, You're going down

"No, no,no,no!" Kurt cried, locking his doors as Karofsky ran towards the car. "Get away from me!"

"Kurt you are just lost, lost without me to guide you. Our love is like Dumbledore and Umbridge! It can't be broken!" Dave cried, longing for Kurt to understand. Kurt looked at him through fearful eyes and shook is head.

"You're crazy! Dumbledore was gay! I love Blaine! Blaine! He is the Lily to my Snape!" Kurt sobbed, wishing Dave would go.

"Kurt don't you see? Snape didn't get Lily, she loved James! Blaine doesn't want you! He's leading you on!"

"You're lying!" Kurt screamed, blocking his hands over his ears. _Blaine loves Kurt. Blaine loves Kurt. Blaine loves Kurt. _"I'm not Kurt, I love you too much. Blaine is using you, he'll lead you on then leave you for the first beautiful guy who flirts with him!" Karofsky pleaded, Kurt had to distrust Blaine, he had to love Dave. Kurt kept his hands clamped over his ears and shook his head. "You're still lying! Blaine loves me, Blaine thinks I'm beautiful, Blaine…" "Kurt? Kurt is that you?" Blaine called into the darkness. Karofsky smiled wickedly. This was his chance, he could show Kurt how manly he was and what a little wimp Anderson was. Perfect.

* * *

Blaine looked at Kurt's car and the figure beside it and laughed.

"Lock yourself out again?" The figure moved closer to him, increasing in height and size so it was obviously not his boyfriend. "Kurt?"

"Blaine run!" Kurt cried, opening his car door. Blaine looked at him, even in the dim light of the car he could see the tear tracks running down the boy's face. "Go!" But the figure was already beside him. He felt the first punch then was greeted by the tarmac. Kurt screamed as Karofsky began to beat Blaine mercilessly. He rushed for the pair and hit Karofsky's back in a vain attempt to make him let go.

"You stupid little house elf! You've been using Kurt, he doesn't want you, he doesn't deserve a swine like you. He needs a man, he needs me!" Karofsky snarled with a swift kick that was followed by a crack and a groan. That one pained groan was what made Kurt lose it.

"Hey dumbass!" He growled, "Get the hell away from my boyfriend!"

"Kurt, you need…" Karofsky was silenced by Kurt slapping him in the face then laughing.

"What was that? That was a girl hit, let me try again." He then thundered his fist into the taller boys face and a squelching snap make a smirk break out on Kurt's face. "Much better."

"You two need to stop breaking my nose!" Karofsky complained. Kurt then kicked him in the nuts and once he fell dug his heel into his chest.

"Yeah? Then you need to leave me and my boyfriend alone, I don't want you Dave. I love Blaine. Blaine loves me. I won't ever love you!" Stepping over Dave, Kurt rushed to Blaine's side. Dropping to his knees, he brushed the curls of Blaine's forehead. "Baby? Baby open your eyes, are you hurt?"

"Really…really Kurt? Am I hurt?" Blaine deadpanned, looking into his boyfriends shinning eyes. His lip was spilt and his eye was bruising. He sighed, "Nah, I think I'm fine, just bruised and sore. Can we pick up my car tomorrow? I just want to go home now. Are you ok? Did he try anything more?"

"I'm fine." Kurt smiled.

"Well that little display was extremely sexy."

"You're so weird." Kurt then felt arms wrap around his waist and himself become suspended in the air. "Wha-? "

"I don't understand what weird Harry Potter spell he's put on your brain but I'll save you from it. I love you honey, I will make you see you love me too." Then he began to walk off toward his car, bringing Kurt with him.

"What? No! Blaine, Blaine help me!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. He struggled against the larger oy to the extend it was near impossibly to carry him. Karofsky groaned and pushed Kurt to the ground and straddled his waist before forcing the struggling boy to look at him.

"Stop screaming! Kurt _stop_ it! Be quiet!" He snarled. Kurt just screamed and thrashed even more. Karofsky grabbed his shirt and slammed the boy down once, only making him scream louder. He slammed him against the ground several more times, each time getting harder and harder so the boys head smacked the tarmac. "I said stop screaming!" Then it was quiet. Blaine coughed behind him, still on the ground, unable to rise. Blood trickled from his mouth as he looked in shock at the pair.

"Why is he quiet? What did you do? Kurt!" Blaine gasped out, trying the crawl over to his love. Karofsky looked down at Kurt and dropped his shirt, causing the boys now limp body to fall to the ground. Turning Kurt's head he found a growing pool of blood that made his run cold.

"Shit!" He cried, standing up. He looked at the boys then ran for his car. Blaine looked on in confusion until he saw Kurt's head.

"Oh no, no please no." He begged, managing to crawl beside Kurt. He looked at the back of his head and applied as much pressure as he could to the wound. He, with his free other hand, shakily got out his phone and dialled for an ambulance. "Please be ok, please."

* * *

"How is he?" Blaine asked Burt as the pair sat outside Kurt's room. Burt looked sadly at Blaine's crutches and stitched up forehead, could they never get a break? He sighed and shrugged.

"Same as yesterday, he wakes up for about five minutes then falls unconscious again. The Doctors are trying to get the swelling in his brain down but they may have to…have to p-put him in an induced co-coma to try and do it properly." Blaine felt like all the air had left his lungs and he clutched to the armrest for stability. Burt sniffed then pulled the boy into a hug.

"The induced ones are…safer right? Easier to come out of?" Blaine asked, looking up at Burt like he held all the worlds' answers. Burt smiled and hugged the boy tighter.

"Yeah, slightly. It's Kurt, he'll be fine. Don't you worry." He then felt Blaine shaking in his arms and buryinghis face in the flannel shirt. "Shh, there we go, just let it out. It's ok." Burt soothed, wishing he could promise that Kurt would be fine, but he couldn't…he wouldn't lie to himself, or to the boy who loved his son more than anything.

"Um…Burt? I…I had something to ask you." Blaine sniffed, sitting upright. Burt gave him a confused look so he continued. "Well I know Kurt is old fashioned, and he would appreciate this. I love your son Mr….Burt. I love him more than anything thing in this whole existence. I want him to wake up every morning and come downstairs to me making him pancakes. I want him to never have to feel alone again. I want him to go to New York and know I will always be right behind him to support him no matter what he tries to do and no matter how crazy it seems. I want him to know I'll never ever even thinking of leaving him. I know were in high school and I know were young but…I can't see myself ever being with someone who isn't Kurt Hummel. What I'm asking is, Mr Hummel, I want to marry your son…I don't know if its in a year or ten or twenty but I know that's the only ending for us. Would I have your blessing to ask him?" Blaine bit his lip at the end of his speech and looked like a child waiting to find out if he was still allowed to go to his friends house even though he broke his Mom's vase. Burt was choked up, he didn't know what so say so pulled Blaine into a bone crushing hug.

"Blaine…I know you love him. I don't doubt that you two will get married. It means…so much to me you asked my permission but you two are young. It is so hard to make young love work." Blaine looked down, breathing as if he was trying not to cry. "But Elizabeth and I made it work, I can't see why you couldn't make it work with Kurt." Burt then pulled out three rings on a chain that he wore under his shirt. He took of one and held it in his hand. "This was Lizzie's engagement ring…I want you to have it."

"Burt I…"

"Just promise me you'll treat him right? He's 18 and he is still so naïve about some things. Promise me you'll look out for him?"

"I solemnly swear."

_**Fluffy ending! Angsty angsty chapter. Oh well, I updated! Yay? No? REVIEW :D**_


	14. Chapter 14, Final Curtain

"You've been here for a week, you can leave soon enough." Blaine sighed, Kurt had woken up the previous day and had been begging to leave since.

"I would like to leave now. I hate hospitals and I always end up in one!" Kurt pouted, "And if you make a joke about Harry Potter always being in the infirmary I will hit you."

"Wasn't going to say anything like that, dear. Not out loud anyway." Blaine smirked, putting down the new Vogue he was reading and taking Kurt's hand. "You can leave tomorrow, you hit your head pretty hard it's only for safety."

"You are such a Mother Hen sometimes, you know that right?"

"Maybe thats why I keep getting Molly Weasley in quizzes."

* * *

**_2 years later _**

* * *

"Come on Blaine, We are going to be late!" Kurt called, beeping the horn loudly again for good measure. "Today please!"

"I can't choose a bowtie! Relax ok?" Blaine yelled out the window. "Honey, where's my blue and white bowtie?"

"What?"

"Where is my blue and white bowtie?"

"I uh, put it away."

"Where?

"Why do you need to know?"

"I need it!"

"Uh uh, don't you think about wearing that bowtie when you're in that shirt. You will look like a sailor."

"But my style is in danger!"

"My evening's in danger!"

"You let me where my bowtie is! It is for the greater good!"

"I am your fiance! I am the greatest good you are ever going to get. Now grabbed the navy bowtie and get in the damn car!"

"But I..."

"ANDERSON!"

"Coming, dear."

* * *

"And now we have the stars of the movie themselves coming onto the red carpet. After their success in the first 'A Very Potter Movie' the duo soon got engaged and moved out to New York. Kurt has recently announced the wedding to be late June of next year while Blaine also announced Kurt will be singing at least one duet with him in his new album, set to come out in spring! Boys! Can you give us an interview?" A reporter called out. Blaine smiled happily and came over, dragging Kurt with him.

"Hey, yeah of course."

"So what do you think of the sequel? Is it as good as the first movie? And are fans of the original going to be disappointed?"

"Oh no not at all, no one will be disappointed. A few new songs are in there, written by myself and the amazing Darren Criss who is fantastic to work with." Blaine answered with a grin.

"And it is just as good if not better than the first." Kurt supplied, wrapping an arm around the boys waist.

"Kurt, Draco has collected a huge online fanbase, how are you reacting to that?"

"Well Lauren created this version of Draco so brilliantly its just an honor to be working with such fantastic people and getting Starkid more fans and publicity. It's what they deserve, they work so hard."

"And can you two spill any details for the wedding?" Kurt was about to answer when their manager began ushering them away.

"Guys come on, you need to be in your seats in the next five minutes!" She squealed.

"Rachel, relax we're going. Lovely to talk to you." Blaine added with a wink. The blushing reporter then turned back to her camera crew.

"Who knows what is set for the boys in the future, all I know is it is sure to be totally awesome."

* * *

**_MISCHIEF MANAGED. _**

**_So thats the end! Thank you for every single review, favourite, alert and view this has gotten. It has been weird, it has been random but its always been fun! Thank you all so much for reading :)  
_**

**_-Stroppypoppy  
_**


End file.
